Lucky-A Sidemen FF
by Sushilover8
Summary: Kat doesnt have the best life. She is an orphan, but what happens when she has to live with the Sidemen? And one of them loves her?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MY LOVELY PEOPLE! WELCOME BACK TO MY NEWEST BOOK! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

**This book, is going to be different. If you are from my previous books, such as YouCLA(sorry about that again btw) then hai!**

**ALSO GOOD NEWS IVE DECIDED TO ALSO PUT THIS BOOK ON WATTPAD WITH THE SAME TITLE SO GO CHECK THAT OUT ALSO!**

**If you are new, then welcome to my account. Check out mah other books ;P**

**This is Katelynn, so search this up: Tania Raymonde.**

**Now enjoy the first chapter to...LUCKY!**

**(Katelynn's POV)**

People tell me that I have the best luck. I have the best life and the best parents. I have many friends, and everyone loves me.

That all changed. In one.

Simple.

Second.

Let me tell you about it. Time to go back into the dark memory I had.

-FLASHBACK-

"Mom Im home!" I screamed as I walked into the hallway. I hear screaming and yelling as always. I got a text from my friend, Lea, and I smiled.

_Wanna come over later? :P_

_sure_

I hear glass crashing as I walk into my parents bedroom. I overheard them talking.

"And you go on and have sex with other guys?' I hear my dad say. He was drunk.

"Its not my fault that you're a horrible husband!" My mom says as I walk away. I go into my room and take out my homework and try to drown out the noises.

Seventh grade. I was in seventh grade when this happened. One little thing.

I grabbed my pencil and put it up against my paper, when I hear a sound of thunder. I drop my pencil as I hear a thud, and I hear another sound of thunder, with another thud.

The noises stop. Everything was silent.

And that was the day my parents died.

"Are you ready?" I hear a voice say. I sigh as she walks in. I was temporarily living with my social security agent. She was my best friend since 7th grade. I just graduated high school, 3 months ago.

A week ago, my grandma died of a heart attack. I have nobody. No aunts, uncles, cousins, or anything. I was officially alone.

Today was the funeral. I had to attend her funeral. I didnt want to cry in front of everyone.

I was alone.

All alone.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

I was done crying. I was already in a nearby orphanage, hopefully going to be adopted.

"Kat..." Diane, my agent, comes into the doorway of the girl's dorm. I smile at her and she sighs. She knows I am silent. I havent talked since 7th grade. 6 years.

"I have to talk to you..." Diane says and I nod as I grab my jacket and put it on as I follow her outside.

We walk around the neighborhood, when she stops. She sits down at a bus stop and looks at me. She takes out an envelope and smiles at me.

"You're not alone..." She says and I look at her. She hands me the envelope, and I open it. I find pictures of a boy, around 20. Only a year older than me.

"This is Vikk..." He says as I look at the Indian boy. I look at her confused as she smiles.

"He is your cousin."

**How do you like that first chapter?! The suspense is real!**

**This is a Sidemen fanfiction, so yes that is Vikkstar123. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and see you in the next chapter!**

**ALSO I NEED OCS! Submit your name, age(15-22), what actor your character looks like, fears, hobbies, what languages you speak, 5 top places you would like to live, IRL Skype, and if you have a bf/gf(then submit an OC for them too along with how long you guys have been together). This is for my next fanfiction, not this one :P**

**Sushi out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys its not on Wattpad because the chapters are too long ;-;**

**Welcome back to the second chapter! Enjoy! :D**

**(Kat's POV)**

"Goodbye Kat." Diane says as I walk to the plane. I stop as I process this.

I was getting adopted by a cousin I have never heard of or knew. Apparently he lives in a big house in London.

I turn around as I run to Diane. I give her a big hug, and she hugs back.

"I will kiss you Kitty." Diane says and tears fall down my cheeks as I run into the plane, not looking back.

I will not look back at my past life.

My new life starts here.

**(Vikk's POV) :D yay Vikk 3**

I sit in my car and wait. I had no idea how she looked. A random girl could just walk in and I wouldnt know.

I hear a knock on my window as I look at the girl. She had long, curly black hair, and green eyes. She had a straight face as I get up and walk to her.

"Katelynn?" I ask and she nods as I take her suitcase. She doesnt say a word as she walks to my car and sits in the passanger seat.

I get in the driver's seat and start the car and drive. I look at her and smile.

"You arent Indian though..." I say as she looks at me, then away. Great answer.

"Im Vikk..." I say and she looks at me, then out the window.

Maybe I should just give her some time. Everyone she loved is gone. Her whole family. Then it comes to me.

Im the only family she has left.

**(Kat's POV)**

We arrive at a nice house, with 3 other cars parked in front. Vikk smiles at me and takes my bags as I walk inside.

I hear screaming, and Im suprised by a tall boy with black hair. He had a bit of a beard, and he looked at me with his mouth wide open.

"Im-uh-Josh..." He says as an African-American guy with shorts and a T-shirt and BEAST cap comes in. He smiles at me and looks at Josh.

"Does Joshy have a crush?!" The BEAST boy says as Vikk comes in. A blonde boy, about the same height as BEAST boy comes in and smiles.

"Im Simon!" He says as he shakes my hand. BEAST boy walks over to me and smiles.

"JJ!" He says as Vikk walks upstairs, with Josh behind him.

"Do you like Josh? We wont tell I promise!" Simon says as him and JJ come close to me. I glare at them as I walk off.

"Oy mate! Leave her alone!" Josh says as I walk upstairs. Vikk shows me to what was apparently my room. I walk in and look around.

"Its not much. You can decorate if you want..." Vikk says as he walks out. I grab his hand and stop him. He looks confused.

I hug him, and he hugs back. I smile. This was the first hug I had actually had. Not from Diane. From an actual other person.

**(Im listening to the main song from Lost AKA Life & Death by Michael Giacchino and it just makes me want to cry because Vikk and her are hugging ;-;)**

**(Vikk's POV)**

I was suprised. All her bedroom had was a desk with a computer, a simple white bed with blue covers, and a closet. Pretty plain.

I still accept the hug, and she pulls away and I close the door as I walk downstairs.

"Yo the rest are coming later." Simon says.

"Now she can meet Tobi, Ethan, and Harry!" JJ says as Josh looks at him.

"Her name is Katelynn..." He says, with a sigh as he walks upstairs and to his room.

"Yup he likes her..." Simon says as he grabs his phone and follows Josh.

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Give it a review please! What do you think so far? :P**

**Sushi out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! Boooooost! xD**

**Is it just me, or do I find it hilarious when in games, and there are like 4 of them in a call. And they all start mumbling and talking to each other about something and the countdown starts *3...2...1...* and they all scream GOT THE BOOST BOYS at the same time and continue on?**

**I die.**

**(Kat's POV)**

I sat at my table and looked around. It was 7:48. All the guys in the house were recording.

Might as well do the only thing I love.

Cooking.

**(Vikk's POV)**

I woke up to the smell of bacon. Every man's dream, eh?

I open my eyes and look around. This wasn't a dream...

I got up and walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where I spot Kat cooking. She looks at me and then looks back at her plate.

"Bacon..." I say as I look at the plate. "And eggs. Im guessing you love to cook?"

She nods her head as JJ comes downstairs. He looks at her, then at me and grins as he digs in. Simon and Josh join us as we sit down.

"Whats this for?" Simon asks as Kat just stays silent and starts to eat. Simon puts his hand down, and slowly sits down.

**(Josh's POV)**

We finish dinner, and she walks upstairs as JJ turns on the faucet, and then turns it off.

"Okay...whats with her?" JJ asks as I sit on the counter. Simon joins me.

"Well everyone she loved just died. I wouldnt blame her..." I say as Simon shrugs.

"She makes breakfast and our food, I know. But she isnt mute. Why doesnt she talk?" Simon asks as Vikk shrugs.

"Give her some time..." Vikk says.

"She is a bit weird if you ask me..." Simon says. I hear footsteps as the front door opens, then slams closed.

"Dammit..." Vikk mumbles under his breath as he grabs his jacket and runs out. I put on my shoes and join him, with Simon and JJ following.

**(Kat's POV)**

The rain was pouring hard, but I didnt care. Of course there just had to be rain when I was sad. Sounds like any other movie.

I guess I was lucky.

I run until I reach a bus stop. I sit at the bench and look down at the ground. Nobody could hear me now. I was alone.

I screamed as the tears fell. Why must my life be like this?

I curl up and lay my head on the bench as I hear talking. "Katelynn!"

I look up to see JJ. I sniffled as he ran to me. I didnt realize I was freezing until he touched me. "God you're freezing!"

He picks me up as the rain falls on us. Josh and Vikk run over, with Simon behind. I could tell the guilty look on his face as I struggle out of JJ's arms. He doesnt let go.

"Well you're sick so Im glad you are happy for that!" Vikk says sarcastically as he gives me some tea. I take it and drink some as he gets up and smiles.

"Get some rest..." He says as he closes my door. Great.

**Short kinda chapter? Sorry .-.**

**Sushi out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lets get some drama in...**

**As ASFJerome says: Gonna make some babyyys tonighhhht!**

**xD no babies though I just felt like saying that :P**

**(Josh's POV)**

I didnt notice until she ran out the door. I felt so mad at Simon when I saw her wet and cold in the rain. Why did she make me feel like this?

"Josh? You a'ight mate?" Tobi asks me through Skype and I nod.

"Yeah. Now lets record!" I say as we start.

I walk into Kat's room and look at her. She was so peaceful. Her hair was messy, probably from the rain. Its been two days, and she has only taken a shower once, and she still looks beautful.

"I dont think Harry, Tobi and Ethan have met her." Simon says as he walks in with his arms crossed. I nod as I look a him and close the door.

"They are coming over in 2 hours, so she finally can." Simon says as I walk back to my room.

**(Kat's POV)**

I hear talking downstairs and laughing as I get up. I sniffled. I wasnt sick anymore. That was good news. Something was good now.

I hear talking, and it stopped. I hear the door slam as I look down at my clothes. Shorts and a tshirt. Whatever.

I open the door and go downstairs. They left. Yahoo!

I walk to the kitchen and look in the fridge. I could make pancakes...

I got the ingredients and put it on the pan as the door opens. "Pancakes?"

A boy with a blue sweatshirt and blonde hair comes in. He looks at me and smiles.

"Oh um hi. Are you single?" He asks and I look at him, smile, then look back at my pancakes. He clears his throat. "Im Harry. Im friends with the Sidemen..."

"Sorry...I-sorry..." He says as he walks out and Vikk walks in. He sits on the counter as I give him some pancakes. He smiles as he takes them.

"So we havent got to know each other...you are always so silent..." He says and I shrug as he eats his pancakes. I look at him in a 'what' expression and he smiles.

"Umm whats your favorite color? Favorite hobby? Relationship status?" Vikk asks and I shrug. He nods as he finishes his pancakes and puts it in the sink.

"Good to know..." He says, mad as he walks off. I put my plate in the sink and look as the water swallows it.

**(Vikk's POV)**

She doesnt talk, and is rude. Fucking answer me at least.

I walk to Simon's room and close the door. "Hey. Thorpe tomorrow?" He asks me and I nod. He smiles as he continues to edit a video.

"Omegle?" He asks me and I nod as I sit next to him.

"Lets start!" I say as he opens up Twitter.

I take a quick picture and post it on Instagram. I tag Simon in it, and he likes it. I go downstairs and I see one of the cars gone.

"Hey where is your car?" I ask JJ as he looks at me then the driveway.

"Your fucking cousin took it and drove away!" JJ says as he walks upstairs. Fuck.

She doesnt have a license.

**(Kat's POV)**

I swivel the car onto the side of the road and get out. Why did I do this?

I sit by the wheels and bring my knees to my chest. I starts crying. Why do I always screw things up? I hear my phone buzz as I get a text from Vikk.

_Vikk: Where are u? Plz tell me. _

I respond to him and wait as a car pulls up in the side of the road. Vikk gets out and stomps over to me. Josh follows.

"YOU FUCKING STEAL A CAR WITHOUT A LICENSE AND DRIVE OFF JUST BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING PARENTS ARE DEAD AND YOU THINK YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU WANT?!" Vikk screams at me as I get up and slap him. He looks at me and slaps me back as Josh runs over and tackles him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Vikk asks me as I look at him, with tears in my eyes. Simon gets out of the car and walks over to me. He tries to hug me but I back away.

I look at the ground as Vikk gets up. I get in JJ's car, and Josh gets in the drivers seat. Vikk and Simon drive away as Josh starts the car and looks at me.

"Why do you do this?" He asks me as I look straight. I dont know why I do it. Maybe because I want attention. Maybe because I want someone to notice me and actually take care of me.

I look at him as my eyes tear up. He looks at me, guilty, and hugs me. I dont refuse.

I just want somebody to love me.

**Kat seems like a screw up, I know. Just read on or leave if you want, but my stories are never without a point...or ending.**

**Sushi out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now on with the wrecking ball AKA Kat :P**

**(Kat's POV)**

I sat in my room. I decided not to screw anything up anymore. I also decided to get my license in the UK. I had it in America, but now I am a citizen of Britain. I took the test this morning, and I would get the results by phone.

I hear a knock on my door as Josh comes in. He smiles as he gives me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "I made this for you."

I blush. I could see him blush as he sits down and I take a bit of the sandwich. I love peanut butter. He smiles as he hands me some milk.

The phone rings, and both me and Josh race down to get it. He beats me too it and smiles as he listens. He hangs up and looks at me with a smile.

"You got the license! You can get your picture taken now! Lets go!" Josh says as he grabs his car keys, just as Vikk walks in.

"Where are you guys going?" Vikk asks, with a concerned look on his face.

"She got a license!" Josh says as he runs out, and I follow him.

I look at the picture on the ride home. Josh wasnt as hyper anymore. I was sad. He was cute when he was happy.

Yes. I have taken a liking to Josh. Who wouldnt?

He is sweet, caring, smart, athletic, and loves and compliments all my dishes. Thats all you need to steal my heart.

Well not steal. Make a copy.

"Kat? We're home..." Josh says, a bit annoyed as I get out of the car and rush to my room. I smile as I sit down on my desk.

I need to get a job.

**Short chapter, i know. Sorry!**

**She will get a job now so yeah :D**

**Sushi out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**School starts tomorrow :D I get to see my friends and Chad and Evelyn(if you guys came from my previous story :P)**

**Job time!**

**(Josh's POV)**

I wake up with a smile. I was so happy, and I didnt know why.

I wake up, and there was no cooking. Instead there was a note on the fridge.

_I went to get a job. Might as well do something productive. Be back around 3._

_-Kat 3_

I tried to imagine her reading the note in a voice. I couldnt picture anything to match her. She was so perfect.

Vikk comes down and I read him the note. He looks at me, and smiles.

"You haz a crush? Did you bwush at the 3 part?" Vikk asks me and I turn away as I blush.

"Aww!" Vikk says as he grabs some milk.

**(Kat's POV)**

I bounced all the way to the car. I got a job at a very fancy restaraunt at the top of a skyscraper. They made all foods, and I made some today and they loved it. They even added two of my creations to the menu.

I would actually be cooking at the restaurant. They said it was okay for me to be quiet, due to my past and background.

I parked the car and got out as I walked upstairs. I spotted JJ doing a QnA on the way to my room. I smiled at him, but he didnt see me.

I made my way to my room and got on the computer. I should celebrate.

I went on Tumblr and logged into my account. I looked up Zerkaa to see many tags of him and the Sidemen. Luckily, I wasnt in any of them.

I told the guys not to take and post pictures of them with me because I dont want to be questioned on who I am. Plus I hate fame. Im shy.

Vikk comes in and smiles. He walks over and sits on my bed.

"You know...I just wanna ask...why dont you talk?" He asks me. I dont know why. I just felt like, since I didnt have a word to say, why say anything. My doctors think that I still have shock. Only Diane knows the truth.

I had no friends. My friends started to fade away after I became quiet. That was all my fault.

I shrug and Vikk nods as he gets up and walks to the door. "Im gonna make sandwiches. Tobi, Harry and Ethan are coming over later."

I nod. They have come over before, but I have never actually met them. Neither have they.

**(If she already met them then Im sorry bc I have short term memory loss .-.)**

I go to the bathroom and brush out my curly hair. It rairly grows. It has been the same for almost a year.

I put on some sweats. It was September, and almost close to winter. It was getting cold.

I walk out the door to be greeted by Harry. He looked at me confused as Josh walked up the stairs. He smiled from me to him.

"Thats Kat, Vikk's cousin. She is quiet and hasnt talked in 6 years, so dont bother trying..." Josh says and I nod as Harry looks at me, then Josh, then the bathroom.

"Hey Kat. Im Harry." He says as he walks into the bathroom. I already knew him from when I spied on him.

**(Vikk's POV)**

After everyone is here, Kat finally comes down. Ethan and Tobi looked confused.

"Whos property are you?" Ethan asks with a laugh.

"She isnt a slave! She isnt black!" JJ says as she comes over and sits between Josh and Simon. I look over to Josh and smile.

"She is neither. This is Kat, Vikk's American cousin..." Simon says as he nudges her and she smiles. "She doesnt talk and hasnt talked in 6 years...Vikk is the closest thing to family she has and she has never met him before."

Tobi and Ethan nod as Harry gets up from the couch. Why were we all crowded here?

"Beer?" Harry asks as he brings back some beer bottles. In England, we were all old enough to drink, so that was epic. I take a beer, and Kat slowly reaches her hand out and takes one.

"You have never had a beer before?" Harry asks as she shakes her head. Harry laughs as he opens the bottle for her.

I needed to stay sober. Just in case they tried to move on her. I cant have that happening.

Finally someone that is my family of my age. She had a dark past and doesnt need to have a boyfriend right now. Josh also likes her, so I dont wanna ruin his chances with her.

"To us!" Tobi says as we all clink bottles. Kat holds the bottle to her nose and sniffs it and turns away. I laugh at her as she takes her first sip.

"Its not the best, but it gets your mind off things..." I say and she smiles with a nod as she takes a big gulp. I instantly feel guilty for her.

**(Kat's POV)**

I instantly take gulps.

One for mom.

One for dad.

One for the man who caused their deaths.

One for my grandma.

One for Diane.

One for Vikk.

One for Josh.

And before I knew it, I passed out.

**I do not support getting drunk .v.**

**Sushi out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im supposed to be waking up in 1 and a half hours but I just woke up and Im bored...**

**Also my brother(Dexter) broke into my room while I was sleeping and changed my background picture. My original picture was SkyDoesMinecraft from his trick or treating video with the boxers on his head when he was at the door and I edited it to him having anime eyes, a rainbow behind him and it said BUDDER on the bottom. Dexter made it my wallpaper...**

**Now on with the story!**

**(Kat's POV)**

I wake up with a nice feeling. I barfed last night, but I felt so much better. Now I had a job to get to.

I put on a black skirt and white blouse. I had to dress in black and white, and no jeans. I literally only had a white dress and my skirt and blouse. I needed to go shopping for more.

I got in my car and drove off. I remembered I didnt even have breakfast.

Oh well. I will have something gourmet at ther restaurant.

**(Josh's POV)**

I hear the door close. Probably Kat going to work.

I got up and trudged to the bathroom where I got ready. I put on some decent clothes and walked downstairs. I made myself some waffles as Harry came down.

"Who just ran off?" He asks as he looks at the driveway.

"Kat. She works at the restaurant on the top floor of that business building by the mall." I say and Harry's eyes widen as he smirks.

"Stay off her! She is Josh's!" JJ says as he comes into the kitchen and I flip him off as Simon comes down.

"QnA!" Simon says to me. We were doing a QnA...

I nod as I grab my toast and hand half of it to Simon. I love having my own house.

**(Kat's POV)**

Italian Olive Salad. This person knew what to order!

I prepare the salad and put it on a plate as I walked out, and to the table. I smile as I hand it to a boy, and the girl in front of him smiled. I walk off, but he grabs my arm and I lean in.

"Tell Chef Craige that Im ready and I need the ring..." He says and I smile at him as I run into the kitchen. Proposing was adorable.

This was the first one I have seen at this restaurant. The boy gets on one knee as she nods her head. So cute.

**(Josh's POV)**

I smile as Simon goes onto the next question. Nae nae.

We do the nae nae and he jumps and I dont catch him. I start laughing and help him up.

"That is it for today!" Simon says as he ends the video. I smile as I get up and I flop on his bed.

"I wanna sleep." I mumble into the covers, and all I get is a doggy pile from Simon and Tobi, who just came into the room.

"Get off me you fatass!" Tobi says as JJ jumps on him and starts humping him. Oh lord.

This is what I have to deal with.

**Short chapter but I have something prepared for you guys that will make you go like **

**:o O: ;-; NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Sushi out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hehehehehe i dont know why Im evil laughing :D**

**I actually dont...**

**(Kat's POV)**

I woke up. Another day of work. It has been a month, meaning it was October. End of October to be exact. Halloween was in exactly a week.

The guys were going to a bar, and I decided to come because why not. There was also a fair type thing, and we would go to that and have beer there, since beer was allowed.

I decided to just have a simple witch costume. Instead of the boring witches, this costume was a black dress that went halfway down my thigh, and ripped blue clothe on it. A little witch hat headband came with it and I bought some black heel boots that went to my knee. It looked awesome.

I got ready for work and went to the kitchen to eat. Josh came down, fully dressed, and put on some shoes.

"Come on...Im driving..." He says and I nod as I get in the car. I was a bit confused.

"I just wanna drive you..." Josh says. He is the only one who learned what my facial expressions meant, so I guess he was the translator.

I got to work, and Josh ran over to the side of my door and opened it. He was so sweet.

We got in the elevator and I pressed the 34 button and the door closed as we went up. We got to the top and I walk out and joined the rest of the crew as they put down the chairs from the tables. Many came mostly in the afternoon, but a lot came in the morning and any time of day. We were mostly busy around night.

Josh helped with the chairs as I went into the kitchen. I looked at the menu. The chef added one of my new creations. It was a peanut butter and chocolate crepe. Yum.

I wanted to make myself the new crepe, but a huge group came in, and Josh noticed. He waved goodbye to me as I lead them to a table by the window.

**(Josh's POV)**

I walked to the car just as my phone rang. I picked it up, and it was Vikk.

"Hey where are you?" He asks me. "Just dropped Kat off."

He ohhs as he hangs up and I get in the car and start it. I start the car and smile as I take out my phone. I look at the building, and I go to Kat's contact.

_I was wondering since you ended at 6 today, we could go to the movies?_

I drive home and my phone dings, exclaiming that I got a text. I park and take out my phone as I walk to the house.

_I would love to :)_

A huge smile invades my face as I walk past JJ and Tobi in the kitchen, and walk to my room.

I was gonna have an amazing day.

**I decided to end the chapter and the date will be next chapter :)**

**Sushi out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now we have the date :)**

**Im listening to YouTuber's intros while writing this :P**

**I have my own playlist :)**

**Bashur's intro is on right now :D**

**WUB WUWBWUW WUWBWUWBW WUWBWUWBWUB! SO AWESOME!**

**(Kat's POV)**

I get ready in jeans and tshirt with Vans. I grab my phone and brush through my hair and put on mascara(makes eyelashes longer and darker) as I walked downstairs. I see Josh in jeans and a tshirt as he spots me. He smiles and I walk downstairs to him.

I tried to hold in my excitement as we walked to the car. I look a the house window to see Vikk and JJ looking out the window at us. Simon waved goodbye and I facepalm as Josh drives down the road.

We arrive at the theater and I look at the movies. I smile as I pick a movie, and Josh nods as he pays for the ticket.

We go in and I run and pay for popcorn as we walk into the theater. I sit down, and Josh sits next to me as commercials start.

**(Josh's POV)**

We were halfway through the movie and already finished the popcorn. I looked to Kat, who was immensly interested in the movie. I smile as I look at her hand.

Should I hold it? I have wanted to hold her hand since I met her. She is different. Quiet and shy, like me. Not loud and obnoxious like JJ.

She didnt try to be pretty or anything. It just came to her. I looked at her hand. Maybe it was too early in our relationship.

WAIT! Did I say relationship? What if she just thinks of me as a friend? I became very scared at the thought. She distrbuted my thought as her hand got closer to mine.

**(Kat's POV)**

I didnt know why, but I wanted to feel his hand on mine. I edge it closer and he sits still as I continue to watch the movie.

I look at the screen, when my hand starts to tingle. I look in the corner of my eye to see Josh holding my hand. I blushed a bit and I could see him smiling.

His hand was so warm and soft. He held my hand just lightly, not rough.

**(Josh's POV)**

We finished the movie and threw out the trash and walked hand in hand to the car. I guess we arent just friends.

I smile as we get in the car, and continue to smile, even when she lets go of my hand. Her small hand was gone as I drove back to the house.

We got out and ran back inside the house, since it was freezing. I laughed as she slammed the door. I bet everyone heard.

We walked upstairs, hand in hand, and she was about to go into her room when I stopped her. She looked at me, confused.

I pulled her closer and leaned in as my lips touched hers. I smiled through the kiss. Her lips started to fade as she pulled away. She blushed. God she was beautiful.

Was that weird to think? Since I only met her a month ago?

I didnt care. I loved her and nobody would stop me.

**So sweet! Ahh! I need a ship name!**

**...hmmm...**

**#Kosh! Yes! #Kosh!**

**Love it 3**

**Sushi out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**If you guys didnt hear, SkyDoesMinecraft proposed to his girlfriend and she said yes so... #ADESAFOREVER #ADESA #FANGIRLING**

**Also! For all you peoples who dont want to read this fanfiction, I have another one, Team Crafted one to be exact. Its up right now so look it up! Life-A Setosorcer and ASFJerome FF. Hope you guys like it :P**

**Now that I think about it...Josh would be a better boyfriend than BajanCanadian. Benja is more humorous and funny. Josh is more gentle and caring, and jokes around but in a calm matter :)**

**Anyway, I decided to skip to Halloween! #Kosh!**

**(Kat's POV)**

I got in the car with Josh, Callux, AliA, Simon, and Tobi. JJ, Vikk, Seana, Harry, Ethan and Callum were in the other car.

"PARTY!" Callux screamed as we parked. Josh laughs as the rest run in front of us. I walk in the back, holding Josh's hand. We hadnt told anybody yet about us, and its been almost a week.

Its a weird relationship. We have been on only two dates so far and he hasnt said any kind of love you or anything, but he has kissed me once and hugged me. I didnt care though. As long as I had him.

We walked in, and soon split up because we had different interests. We would meet up later by the pumpkins. Me and Josh wanted to go to the haunted maze first.

I wasnt scared of mases and neither was Josh. He just kept a straight face, and my trick was to just laugh and skip through.

I didnt get why it was called a mae. It didnt even have another path. Just one path.

Me and Josh walked through the many monsters and screaming creepy girls to the very end where I saw Callux on the ground, dying from laughter as a scared Vikk was being comforted by Simon and Tobi.

"Loser!" Josh says sarcastically and I nudge him as I quickly let go of his hand. Luckily nobody notices, and I didnt want to explain.

I guess Im just lucky.

**(Josh's POV)**

We meet up with the rest as we go through the beer place, and get a few beers on the way before continuing to walk.

I drink my beer as I hear whistling. I turn around to see two guys staring at Kat. I glare at them as we continue to walk.

We get into kinda groups. Me, Kat, Simon and Vikk all wanted to go in the haunted house. I agreed as we walked in and looked around.

I heard laughing behind us, but ignore it as I held Kat's hand. We walked through the house as I feel Kat jolt up. She looks behind me and I see the same two guys from earlier, only they had 2 other friends. One of them laughed as I noticed that he had just touched Kat's butt.

"Hohoho!" The guy says as they high five. What pervs.

Kat jolts again and I sigh as I let go of her hand. Simon and Vikk look at me as I stand and look at the guys.

"Fuck off mate..." I say. I didnt even have to stand straight. I was already taller than them.

"Or what?" The guy asks me as Vikk comes up behind me and punches the guy in the face. He falls as Vikk wiggles his fist.

"The Indian kid just pwned you!" His friend says with a laugh as we continue through the maze. I held Kat's hand.

Nobody touched her for the rest of the day.

**Short halloween chapter! :D**

**I have an awesome thing prepared for later :P**

**Sushi out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am now in silence...without music... :P**

**Im in the no music mood. **

**Also I heard my friend and her boyfriend eating each other faces out today so thats in my mind .-.**

**(Kat's POV)**

I flopped on my bed. It was 7 right now and I just got back from work. I work only on Monday, Wednsday, and Thursday, and half of Sunday, so it wasnt that bad.

It was Thursday. I was happy that there was no work tomorrow, and sad at the same time, because I love cooking.

The boys had an idea to go to Las Vegas. My boss let me have Sunday off, so we could stay today, tomorrow, Saturday and Sunday. We were leaving tomorrow morning.

Pretty early notice, I know. We all were going and staying at Skytower Apartments, like they did last time.

Everyone had found out about me and Josh, due to the fact that Ethan caught us holding hands.

We organized the hotel. Me, Josh, JJ, and Seana would get the 2 queen beds. Simon, Vikk, and Callum called the master bed. Harry and Callux got the living room couch. AliA got the couch in the master bedroom and Tobi got the couch in the pool room.

Pretty simple.

**(Josh's POV)**

We made it to Vegas. It was 6 AM Vegas time, so I was a tad sleepy. JJ, Callum and AliA wanted to get an early start so we all got up and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

The buffet was empty, due to the fact it was so early. The chefs were happy to see us as we piled food and put tables together to sit at.

We finished and went outside, only to be greeted by a limo. JJ spoiled us.

We all got in and were greeted by champagne. We gladly took it and started drinking as the driver drove us to MGM. We were going to play there.

**(Vikk's POV)**

I couldnt play since I was too young. Only Callux, Simon, JJ, and Josh were old enough to play, but Josh didnt play. Everyone in our group was either 20 or really close to 20.

We won nothing, and that was a bummer. We left the casino and got back in the limo. It was already 4, so we decided to just drive around Las Vegas. The driver opened the rooftop window and Seana and JJ stuck their heads out and screamed. The driver laughed as they sat back down.

"Lets go to a restaurant...Im digging some Asian!" Simon says as the driver nods.

"I know a beautiful restaurant by the Belagio fountains!" He says as he drives us there. It was actually amazing there.

We got out and the driver parked. We went in and looked around. We were seated at a large table, and all looked at the menu.

Kat pointed to a sushi platter and I nod as the waiter comes. She also points to a Iced Tea, and I order all that for her.

**(Simon's POV)**

We eat up, and were already full. We continue to drink, talk, and eat until I felt like vomiting. We went outside and called the limo guy. He picked us up as we returned to the hotel.

"Have a good day Joseph!" Seana says and he waves goodbye as he drives off.

Man I was pooped.

**That seems like an awesome day with the Sidemen :P**

**All the Sidemen are here, even the ex/future to be Sidemen and Seana(JJ's gf)**

**Sushi out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Did you guys see Smash Rap by Smosh? I loved it :D**

**And rapidfire is such a prick! If you didnt see Vikk's newest GTA, you wont understand how rapidfire spun Vikk out of control, and he screamed(loud so RIP headphone users) and lost.**

**MOAR VEGAS! I want them to just relax in this chapter :P**

**(Kat's POV)**

"POOL!" Harry screams as he and Callux grab a stick. Josh sets it up as they start playing.

"Yo me and JJ will verse next..." Vikk says as he walks into the kitchen. He opens the fridge to find nothing. "Who wants Chinese?"

The house erupted with me and yes so I walked to the kitchen as Vikk dialed the place. I sit down in a chair as he finishes his order and hangs up.

"You okay?" He asks me and I nod. Tomorrow was our last day. I just remembered that.

"Well. Lets go back to the others!" Vikk says and I follow him as we see Harry getting very mad. Vikk laughs as he and JJ verse.

I need to pee.

I go to the bathroom upstairs and see it was locked. I continue to try and open it.

"FUCK OFF MATE!" I hear Tobi say and Iaugh as I go into his room. I find his hat and run into the upstairs bathroom with the hat.

I do my business, with the hat on me. It said Dope, and I did look dope. I hear Tobi outside screaming and I walk downstairs as he hits the table pool balls around. JJ screams as he jumps on Tobi, who falls and starts screaming/laughing. He sees me with the hat, so I run out the hallway and down the hall. I go into a corner and hide as he runs past, along with Simon, JJ, and Vikk.

"For fucks sake!" Ethan screams as I run back into the room. The rest of them laugh and Josh hugs me as they knock on the door.

"Kat open the door!" Simon screams as we all just laugh.

"Seana babe open the door please." JJ says pretty calm and Alia runs to the door and opens it. Vikk jumps on me, along with JJ and Simon. I fall and Tobi joins in on the dogpile.

"Yo what the fuck?" Callum asks as he walks in. They laugh as they get off of me.

"Who wants to go to the pool?" Josh asks and we all raise our hands and run to our rooms to get changed.

**(Josh's POV)**

I hold Kat's hand as we jump into the pool. I laugh and she smiles as we swim around. JJ cannonballs in, along with Callum.

I get water all over me, and I start splashing water on them. Simon jumps into the pool on me, and we both go underwater. I let go of Kat's hand as Simon lets me back up.

"Lol." Was all Seana had to say as we continue to swim. We continue to swim around and laugh until we all wanted to go back to the room.

By the time we got back, it was only 1. We all took quick showers and I looked out the window as everyone got ready.

"Lets go to The Cosmopoliton!" Seana says as we all walk out.

We arrive and I check my wallet. The Cosmopoliton was a large mall and hotel. I knew I was going to be buying a lot.

"Meet back later!" JJ says as he and Seana run off in a direction. I take Kat as we run upstairs. I spot a Abercrombie and Fitch and Kat smiles as we walk in.

I go to the guy's section as Kat goes to the girl's section. I look through the shirts as I hear screaming.

**(Kat's POV)**

I look at a blue and white floral shirt as I hear footsteps. I look behind me to see two girls with their boyfriends. All 4 of them smile, and I look at them, confused.

"You're Kat! Its okay...we know you dont talk. I saw you in Josh's Instagram picture." One of the boys says with a smile. I look at them and smile.

The girl screeches, probably from fangirling, as Josh runs over to me.

"Everything okay? And you are?" Josh asks as he looks at the couples.

"We are fans of you, and I spotted Kat here..." The girl says and Josh nods as they walk off. That was weird.

"You okay?" Josh asks and I nod as Josh picks up the shirt I was looking at before. I smile as he holds it for me. I pick up a pair of jeans, flats, and a black tanktop. Josh goes and picks up something for himself, and we go to the cashier and pay.

Josh holds the bags for me, which was pretty sweet. He put his arm around my waist, and I grinned a bit.

What I loved about Josh was that he was so sweet and caring. He was never rude and he was always soft and never pressured me to anything. He was funny and smart, and not to mention handsome and adorable.

We walk around more and spot a fountain, with ice in it. It was pretty awesome.

"Here." Josh says as he holds me. I reach for the ice and touch it and I smile as I wipe the cold water on Josh's shirt.

"Hey!" He says and I giggle as we check our phones. Time to go back...

**Im just gonna end it here. The next chapter will be the last, and a lot will happenz :P**

**Sushi out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have all the OC's for my new Supernatural book and I will now start writing it :P**

**This chapter has a lot going on! :3**

**(Kat's POV)**

Josh was acting all cute today. Simon told me that he was planning to take me on a date to a restaurant in "Paris."

Seana helped me dress. It was only 4 right now, because we were going at 5. Why, you ask? Because we are going to see Jabberwockeez at 7.

I was excited. Really excited. I loved dubstep/electronic. A lots.

I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. Seana smiled as I smiled. I put on some black flats to go with my black dress. The restaurant we were going to is fancy, and I wanted to dress nice.

I went downstairs and saw Josh in a suit and tie sorta thing. He smiled and blushed a bit, which was adorable.

"Have fun, mate. Dont try anything..." Harry says and Josh turns red as he takes my hand.

**(Josh's POV)**

We arrive and I walk into the restaurant, with Kat by my side. They seat us "outside" as we look at the menu. I knew what to order for Kat, so she just let me.

"Can I have Mango Chicken with Kuskus and Mushroom Stew?" I ask and the waiter nods as he rushes off. I look at Kat, who looks "outside."

I take her hand and she blushes as she looks at me. I smile at her as I lean across the table, and we meet halfway as our lips collide.

**(Kat's POV)**

"JABBAWOCKEEZ!" Alia screams as we walk out. Our flight was early tomorrow, so we needed to go to sleep now.

The show was amazing, of course.

We made it back to the hotel and I drag myself to the shower and take a shower before collapsing in my bed.

**(Im just gonna have the flight back in here too :P )**

**(Josh's POV)**

We got on the plane and I sighed as I collapsed in my seat. The trip went by so fast...

"Prepare for takeoff!" The announcer says as the plane starts to rumble, and we lift off.

I sit for maybe 20 minutes before we are allowed to get up. I get up and collide with Harry.

"I need to piss..." Was all he said as I chuckled. We made our way to the back of the plane and went into our serperate stalls.

Whale den.

**I wanna end this chapter here because bacon :3**

**Nom nom nom...**

**Sushi out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Home sweet home!**

**Now wont you...staayy with me? Cuz your...allll I need. Its not love, its clear to seeee. Now darling, stayyy with me. Woooah oooah oooah!**

**Sorry I like that song :P**

**(Kat's POV)**

I sniff my nose. I smile.

Bacon.

I jolt up and get my bathrobe before going downstairs. I am greeted by Seana and JJ making food. Seana looks at me and smiles.

"Yes, he can make food!" Seana says with a laugh as I go to the bathroom to get ready. The guys(and Seana) have practically learned to read my mind by my actions and expressions.

Its pretty awesome. They actually accept me for not talking, and I always thought it was a dream. Actually being loved.

*FLASHBACK*

"You stupid bitch!" The boy says as he kicks me. I never told him the truth. How his parents really died. Mrs. Arin, the orphanage woman, knew, and I found out. His parents went on a murdering spree, not a car crash.

He continues to kick me as tears fill my eyes. I dont scream or fight.

He kicks me one last time as the tears fall. He collapses beside me into tears, and I look into his eyes. I could see the pain. He was hurt, and I couldnt help him.

Everytime I wanted to tell the truth. To talk. It always hurt someone.

"Im so s-sorry!" He says as he hugs me.

I never knew, that the next day. He would commit suicide.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

"Kat? You alright?" I hear Simon say. I look at the sink, which was overflowing with water. Simon rushes over and turns it off as he grabs my shoulders.

"Kat. You okay? What was that?" He asks me and I just look at the water on the floor. I grab my pajamas and walk out.

**(Josh's POV)**

"She was just...standing there..." Simon says and I nod as he continues to help me mop. I was worried. Not for the floor. For her.

"Maybe she had a dream. Flashback or something like that..." Vikk says as he walks past us. He starts to wash the dishes as we put the mop away.

"I just hope it wasnt anything bad..." Seana says. Vikk scoffs.

"With her past, Im suprised if there is anything good..." Vikk says as I look down. I felt guilty for some reason. Vikk looks at me as I look up.

"You better take care of her. Or I swear I will chop your dick off..." Vikk says as he turns off the faucet and walks upstairs.

"Well damn..." JJ says as he grabs the car keys and walks out with Seana.

**(Kat's POV)**

*FLASHBACK*

I watched from a far. I knew I needed to tell him. It wouldnt be a secret for long.

I ran home and opened the door. I slammed it as my dad came into the room, smiling. "Hey honey. How was school?" He asks me. I smile and look at him as I put my bag down.

"Dad I need to tell you something..." I say and his smile fades as I sit down. My mom wasnt home. Good...

"What is it Kitty?" My dad asks. I look at him, then the ground.

"I saw mom...kissing...another man..." I say and my dad nods. I was only 12. I never knew what would happen next.

The door opens and my mom comes in. Her smile fades as my dad gets up.

"Who is it? Your new man?" My dad asks as my mom sits down.

"Honey..." My mom says but my dad storms to the door.

"DONT CALL ME HONEY ANYMORE YOU SLUT!" My dad says as he grabs his jacket and walks out. The door slams as my mom looks over at me.

She lunges at me and hits me in the face. I scream as I see my dad's car drive away. I couldnt have help now.

She hit me until I had a bloody nose. She finally realized what she did, and stopped. She got off of me and ran to her bedroom, and locked herself in.

Neither did I know that she and my dad would both be dead the next day.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

I open my eyes and look at the time. It was 12 at night.

I got up. I was still in my pajamas. I walked to the hallway, and spotted Josh sleeping on the couch. He was always so sweet.

I put on some socks and looked at the open window. JJ snored as I put my hands out of it. I climbed onto the window sill and climbed up. I sat on the roof and looked.

The neighborhood was quiet and dark. Only the lights of the street lights shined. Not a footprint to be seen.

**(Sorry I had to xD)**

"Kat what the hell are you doing here?" I hear JJ say. I see his face sticking out from his window. He looked really sleepy.

I turned red from embarrassment as I climbed down and ran out of his room.

**This chapter practically explained her past life...**

**Sushi out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Im happy. Evelyn is coming over right now. Dont know who she is? Sucks to suck.**

**Just kidding its my best friend irl :P**

**And chapter 15 already?! Wow! I write fast :P**

**(Kat's POV)**

I had the day off today. Yes! I did, however, have work tomorrow, so I was sad.

Josh wanted to go on a date with me, which was supposed to be a surprise. Simon told me we were going on a picnic date. It was October, so I didnt know why he was doing it when it was a tad bit cold out.

Tad bit? I was really turning British...

Simon. Yes...SIMON. Helped me find a cute dress and jacket. I put on some flats and he smiled as I twirled.

"Eyyy! You look beautiful..." He says and I turn red as he ohs.

"Oh shit sorry. I didnt mean it like that. I dont like you in that way, but if you did, well then shit but you have Josh..." Simon banters on. Banters?

I laugh as he sighs. He shakes his head and facepalms.

Simon was like my best friend. Vikk was my older brother. He was older than me by a few months. Josh, of course, was my boyfriend.

Simon was amazing at that. He had a good taste, and amazing advice. Totes bff gurl!

He took my hand as I walked downstairs. I saw Josh on the couch and he glared at Simon.

"You told her didnt you?" Josh asks and Simon nods and laughs as Josh takes my hand. "Off we go then!"

"Dont have too much fun!" Tobi screams from the living room as Josh grabs the basket and we walk out to his car.

**(Josh's POV)**

She was beautiful, I had to say that.

We arrived at the park and found a spot under a cherry blossom tree. The lake was still, and beautiful. I set up the blanket as she got out the food.

We finished eating and I layed down and looked up at the tree. Some of the leaves fell on me, and I laughed. Kat put her head on my stomach and layed down.

We stared into the sky, holding hands, like all romance movies. Super cheesy Josh...

She snuggles beside me and I smile as a leaf falls on her face. We both laugh as she throws the leaf into the water, and it sails away.

The sunset was about to happen. We watched as people began to clear the park. The sun darkened as I grabbed her hand. I packed up as she walked over to the lake. I stared at her and smiled as she threw a leaf into the lake.

I pick up a pink flower from the tree and come up to her. I give it to her and she blushes. Even more cheesy...dammit...

She smiles as she leans in and kisses me. I kiss her back, and we stay like that until I pull away. She blushes as we walk back to the basket and pack it up.

**BWUSH! So adorable, I know.**

**All my previous OCs were nerdy and all that. Kat is more girly and cooking type of person :P**

**Different view I guess? :D**

**Sushi out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for not updating yesterday...busy day :P**

**I have something planned for you guys...ooh cliffie! Not in this chapter, but in a few chapters :D hehehe**

**(Kat's POV)**

I wake up to a sleeping Josh beside me. I take his arm off from around my waist and get up. I go to the closet and pick out a black dress. I had work...

It was only 7, but it opened soon. I put on some white Converse and left a little note to Josh as I stole Vikk's car. He wouldnt mind.

Plus it was awesome. It was a sports car, and white, so it kinda matched my outfit. Why did I care about that anyway?

I arrived and got in the elevator and got to the top floor. I walked out and smiled at my manager as I went into the kitchen. I put my purse away and put on an apron. I heated up all the ovens as people came in for breakfast.

"Belgium waffle!" Chris says and I nod as I start making it. I stir the batter and walk over to the oven as somebody bumps into me.

"Oh sorry!" A girl says. She looked at me, with her dolled up face. Too much makeup, girl.

"She doesnt talk...This is Kat." My manager introduces us. "Kat this is Angel. She is going to work in the kitchen with you..."

I look at her and smile. She seemed a bit fake, but I didnt care. I looked down at my apron as Angel gets me a new one. She throws it at me and glares at me.

"Dont worry about her. She just got the job because of her boobs..." Chris says as she glares at me. I look at her, then down at my mix as I make the waffle.

I knew I was going to hate her.

The day ended and I smiled. Angel dropped a pan, with pizza in it. I had to make a new one just in time for her. She was a brat.

She smiled for everything. And not the sincere smile. The "I just smile because fuck you" kind of smile.

I grab my purse and take off my apron. My dress, luckily, was not damaged by Angel's chaos.

I go into the elevator with Aaron, and Angel runs in and smiles at me as we go down. She was fixing her hair as she looked at me and smiled.

"What? Im just fixing my hair...So that Chris guy was hot, yeah?" She asks me. What a hoe.

"Umm she has a boyfriend..." Aaron says for me and I look at him and smile. He had my back.

"Oh sorry. I didnt know...with you..." Angel says. I cross my arms and look at the ground.

"Hey. She is beautiful and amazing without makeup on so stop being a hoe and look at her and realize she is better than you..." Aaron says as we get out of the elevator. We walk outside.

"I'll believe you when I see what..." Angel says as she stops and looks at me. "Boyfriend she has."

She turns around and I spot Simon. He looks at us and smiles.

"Watch this..." Angel says as she walks over to Simon and smiles.

"Im Angel. And you are?" She asks Simon. He sighs as he takes his hands out of his pockets and walks over to me.

"Simon. And I'm taken..." He says as he kisses my forehead. It was a bit awkward, and Aaron looked confused, since he has seen Josh.

"Oh okay. You win this time..." She says as she walks off. Aaron opens his mouth to say something.

"I dont actually date her. I overheard her saying shit about you and...well...I am pretty hot!" Simon says with a laugh as I punch his shoulder playfully. Aaron nods as Simon walks over to my car. He opens the door for me and I wave goodbye to Aaron as Simon starts driving.

"Car broke down. Sad face." Simon says as we pass his car, which was only a block away from my work. I laugh at him as he frowns.

"Butt." He says as I smile and look out the window. I had amazing friends.

**Simon is like a best friend so dont get any shipping things. Its only Kosh! No...Kimon?**

**STOP IT BAD COMMENTS NO! KOSH IS SO MUCH CUTER...**

**Sushi out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ooh my fav part thingy is coming up :D**

**Prepare your anus...sorry...**

**This is why this book is for teens...**

**(Josh's POV)**

Kat had another day of work. Simon told me about him kissing Kat yesterday, and I was okay with it, since I knew he didnt like her.

I was playing a game of Fifa with Vikk, and he was winning. It was bullshit.

"Around for the win! Yeah boiiiii!" Vikk screams and I slap his face as he falls. I feel bad so I walk over and help him up. I was the biggest of the household, and Vikk was the smallest.

"Did Goliath finally beat up David?" JJ asks as he walks in and I laugh as Vikk punches me. I deserved that.

"You prick!" Vikk says as he stands up. Got that all on camera.

**(Simon's POV)**

I went by to pick up Kat again. Harry had a weird conversation with me, telling me not to. He thought I was trying to make a move on Kat.

She was pretty, I do agree. And smart, but I didnt like her. I was happy to be her friend. I just stick with her because she had a horrible past.

I had an amazing past, and life was the best. I felt bad that my life was better than hers. I want her to have a good life now.

She smiles as she gets in my car and we drive off, blasting music on the radio. We arrive home and I spot Josh. Kat walks upstairs as Josh motions me to come with him.

We walk to the table tennis room and he closes the door. I sit on the table as he leans on a wall.

"Tell me this and tell me the truth. Please dont lie, because I have talked to Harry." Josh says and I facepalm.

"Do you like Kat?" Josh asks me and I sigh.

"No. Harry is up to bullshit, I swear. I just feel bad that she never had a single good thing in her life until she came here..." I say and Josh stops in his tracks and nods.

"Sorry for accusing you man." Josh says as he hugs me.

"Its fine. I wouldnt blame you. I do act a bit foggy..." I say and Josh nods as he grabs the paddles.

"Up for a round of tennis?" He asks me and I nod as I grab a paddle.

"Game on!" I say as I throw the ball in the air.

**(Kat's POV)**

I watched in the background as JJ and Harry played. They were playing Fifa, and it was intense. Josh and Simon were playing table tennis, and I hear screaming every now and then, so that must be intense too.

I walked upstairs and saw Vikk, Ethan and Tobi playing GTA. I was bored.

I walked to my room and looked around. I had nothing to do.

I walked into Vikk's room and just flopped on the bed. "BOOST!"

I closed my eyes as I soon feel asleep.

**Short chapter, I know! Im sorry!**

**Its hard being the only Sidemen fanfiction writer on ! That was that, last time I checked...**

**Sushi out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Next chapter boissss! Yeayah! :D**

**Im also sick but I still went to school :P**

**(Vikk's POV)**

I ended the recording and finsihed editing. "So Kat!"

I turn around to see a sleeping Kat. I sigh as I look at the time. 11. I didnt want to sleep on the couch. I walk out into the hallway and into Josh's room, where everyone was hanging out.

"Hey umm Kat is asleep in my room and I wanna sleep." I say as they nod and get up. They walk over to my room and look at her. Josh walks over to pick her up as Seana hisses.

"No! Dont! It will be a big mistake!" She says as Josh backs away from her.

"Umm why?" Josh asks.

"Man...you are new to being a boyfriend...think..." JJ says as I look confused. All of us do.

"What comes every month, for one week?!" JJ says in a weird voice. He puts his thumbs up as I get it.

"So we cant lift her up without pissing her off?" I ask and Seana nods.

"Us girls can be devils. Trust me..." Seana says as we all sit down and look.

"Vikk just sleep on the couch!" Ethan says and I sigh.

"But its so uncomfortable! Can I take a bed?" I ask as Josh groans. Everyone looks at him. He had the largest bed here, other than JJ.

"For fucks sake! All right..." Josh says as he walks back to his room. I walk to his room as Ethan laughs.

"No funny business!" Ethan says with his worldwide laugh as I facepalm.

"Shut the fuck up!" Josh says in a fierce, yet calm voice. Ethan nods and walks downstairs. That scared him.

Sometimes Im even scared of Josh. He is liked way taller than me.

We get in the bed and back away from each other.

"Dont try anything..." I say as Josh laughs and we go to sleep.

**(Kat's POV)**

I wake up in Vikk's room. I feel guilty. I wonder where he is sleeping.

I go to Josh's room and see Vikk and Josh cuddling. Tobi sees me, and walks over to me and laughs. He takes out his phone and takes a picture.

"#Vosh!" Tobi says with a laugh as I go to the bathroom. I do my business and walk out to a still cuddling Vosh.

"I posted it on IG!" He says with a laugh as Harry walks out. He grumbles as we all walk downstairs. I make cereal for all of us. I had another free day today, but tomorrow was a work day. I cri evrytim.

Seana comes down and we all eat. Vikk comes down later and we all laugh at him. Tobi shows him the picture and his eyes widen as he takes out his phone.

"You cunt nugget!" Vikk says as he looks at his Instagram. Vikk almost never cusses. I laugh at him as he puts his phone away.

"SS Vosh has sailed!" Seana says as Harry imitates a ship horn. Vikk facepalms as he looks in the fridge. Oh shit.

"Where is my milk?" Vikk asks as I shrug. We used it all for cereal. Vikk looks at our empty cereal bowl and sighs. Tobi starts laughing, as he points to Vikk's shirt.

_Today is a good day._

"Sorry Vikk but today is NOT a good day!" Seana says as she takes her bowl to the sink, and leaves a sad Vikk standing there.

**Thats it for this chapter! Prepare yourself for the NEXT chapter :D**

**Sushi out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Get ready for an epic chapter hehehehehehe!**

**I've been waiting for this... :D**

**(Josh's POV)**

"Bruh bruh bruh!" JJ says as Vikk stands up and dances. JJ curses as Vikk laughs and sits down.

"Fuck that Im going to drop Kat off. LETS GO!" JJ screams as Kat walks downstairs in black everything. She waves to me as she and JJ walk outside.

"So GTA?" I ask and everyone nods as we run to our rooms and get ready. JJ didnt like GTA that much anyway...

**(Kat's POV)**

"Bai! Josh will pick you up after. Me and Seana are going on a date." JJ says and I smile and nod as I wave to him and go inside. The woman at the desk smiles at me as I get in the elevator. Angel joins me and smiles. Fake smile.

"Good morning..." She says, then realizes I wont answer back. I stay silent and so does she, until we get to the top. She walks out, and I follow.

She walks into the kitchen and gets ready as I pull down the chairs from the table. I look out into the view of the city.

"Gets me every time..." Chris says from beside me as I look into the kitchen. I see Angel looking at me, then Chris. Chris notices and looks at her. She winks at him.

"I hate her. She treats everyone like trash, except for me..." He says as I chuckle. "Why do I have to be so hot?"

I punch him and he ows as we finish up and go into the kitchen. People start coming in and ordering. My manager comes in and looks at me, then the door.

"Kat come here!" He says and I nod as I put down my bowl. Aaron nods as he takes over, and I walk over to him, a bit scared.

"That man asks for you to serve him. Be kind..." He says. I guess he forgot that I cant talk.

I walk over to Aaron as he hands me the pasta that the man ordered. It was 10 AM. Why pasta?

I shrug it off as I grab the plate and walk over to him. I put it down on his table, and pour a glass of water for him. He puts away his binder and looks at me.

"Mhm..." He says as he nods, and looks back at the binder. He smiles at me as I walk back to the kitchen. Aaron pulls me aside.

"What the hell was that? He just pedo smiled at you..." Aaron says as the man continues to stare at me through the door. Aaron closes it as he looks back at me. I shrug as I see him smile through the cracks.

I was honestly creeped out.

**(Vikk's POV)**

JJ and Seana left for a date. Ethan and Tobi went home. Harry went to hang out with Callum. It was just me, Simon and Josh. Alone at home and bored.

We recorded a bit of Fifa and Omegle with Simon, and just started doing random things. Josh and Simon were table tennis off in the room, as I just sat and watched.

"You got this! Yas!" I cheer for Simon. Josh hits it hard, and it hits the wall behind Simon. He sighs as he picks up the ball.

"Fair game..." Josh says as he puts his paddle down and walks off. Simon raises his paddle and hits the ball to Josh's butt. Hard.

"Oww! Mother fucker!" Josh says as Simon grabs the ball and aims it for him. Josh launches himself at Simon and sits on top of him.

"Ah! Fuck get off of me!" Simon screeches as I hear glass shatter. We all become silent as Josh gets off of Simon. I help Simon up.

"Phone." Simon whispers as he searches his pockets. I search mine as Josh reaches out for his phone. I hear footsteps approaching as I hear a gun cock.

"Freeze!" Someone screams at us. Josh throws his phone onto the ground as 5 men appear by the doorway. I look over to Josh and Simon.

Well fuck.

**Cliffhanger! Ooohh! They are getting robbed!**

**Sushi out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cliffhanger time! Ooooh! Im listening to Staring Into The Sun by Lovehaus, which is also deadlox's intro :D**

**FLASHING LIGHTS!**

**GUYS THIS IS IMPORTANT DONT CONFUSE YOURSELF:**

**Kat**

Josh

**I finished up my shift and saw the same man again. He stared at me, and I was really creeped. He waved to me as he put on some sunglasses and walked into the elevator. He disappeared with the closing doors. What a creep.**

I was truly scared. They ran in and pushed us into the living room. One of them picked up my phone. He carried it to the living room and gave it to another.

"Is this yours...Josh?" The man asks. I look at them, confused.

"How do you know my name?" I ask. The man laughs.

"I know all of the people living in this house. Josh Zerkaa. Vikk Starn. Simon Minter. JJ Olajidebt. Katelynn Burnik. Want to know more about everyone?" The man asks as I look down. He looks at me and smiles.

"Thought so. You'll be awaiting a call from little Kat..." Another says as he tosses the phone right in front of me.

I looked at the phone right in front of me and laughed at them. "She never talks, and never calls."

"Oh she will." One of them answers. I look at him as Simon glares.

"What are you going to do to us...and Kat?" Simon asks as they grab all three of us and make us stand up.

"Why would I reveal the plan when I could just let you listen?" The man says.

"She would never talk!" Vikk says and the man smiles.

"We'll see about that..." He says as he snaps his fingers. Three men come up and put clothes in our mouths. Vikk tries talking, but gets punched. I look at him, guilty as he closes his eyes and gets back up.

**I say goodbye to Aaron as I walk into the elevator. I sigh as I take out my phone and text Josh.**

**Kat: Im done. Pick me up 3**

The phone goes off and I look at it as they smile. I glare at them as they smile at me. They read the text out loud.

"Now wait for the call..." The man says as we continue to glare at him.

**The elevator starts to go down. The lights turn off as I look. I look around, quiet scared. I go to the buttons and look. I was on the 11th level.**

**I click on the call for help button. I keep on clicking it. Nothing.**

**"Fuck..." I mutter to myself. My voice was normal, since I sometimes talk when Im alone.**

**I take out my phone. I needed to call Josh now. He would be surprised by me talking.**

The phone goes off as I see Kat's name. My eyes widen as they answer.

"Josh! I need help! Im in the elevator on the eleventh floor and its stuck!" She screams as tears fill my eyes. The men laugh and look at the phone.

**"JOSH!" I scream. I bet he was surprised. I cough as I hear the elevator snap. Oh fuck.**

**"JOSH THE CORDS JUST SNAPPED!" I hear as I hear mumbling. I hear screaming. What was going on?**

I could hear the cords snapping. They were really loud. I start crying.

"JOSH!" She screams as I hear creaking. We try to scream, but give up. The cords continue to snap as she screams.

**The last cord snaps as I feel my stomach flop. I was falling.**

**"JOSH! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU JOSH!" I scream as I close my eyes and await for my death.**

The line goes dead as I look at them. They hang up the phone as I collapse on my knees.

"Get up!" They scream but I ignore them. They repeat it as I hear a gunshot. I look to my left, and see Simon collapse onto the ground. Vikk screams as the blood comes out. I look at them and get up.

"Good job." He says as I get knocked out.

**NO SIMON AND KAT WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!**

**You will have to find our next chapter! D:**

**Sushi out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Lets get on...with the STORY!**

**I was trying to play Minecraft on when it started hardcore lagging so I quit and Im writing now. Come meet me on the server sometime ;)**

**(Kat's POV)**

I feel dizzy. Everything spins around me as I feel a bed. Lights flash above me as I see Josh over me. I hear Vikk talking and doctors above me. One of them brings a needle to my arm, as Josh screams.

"Kat!" He screams. My world goes dark as I fall asleep again.

**(Josh's POV)**

They push me and Vikk away. We sit in the waiting room for what seems like hours. Simon. Shot in the chest. Kat. Fell 11 stories.

I dig my face into my hands and just sit there with my eyes closed when someones throat clears. I look up to see a nurse.

"Josh Zerkaa and Vikk Starn? May I speak to you two privately?" A nurse asks and we nod as we get up and follow her down the hall. She stops and turns to us and looks through some papers.

"How are you related to Katelynn Burnik and Simon Minter?" She asks as I look at Vikk.

"Me and Josh are Simon's best friend. We live in the same house. Kat is my cousin and Josh's girlfriend." Vikk answers for us and she nods. She sighs as she takes out some papers.

"This is Simon's body. The bullet has been taken out. He will need to be in recovery for a week due to hard breathing. He may have some breathing problems such as asthma, but thats not likely to happen. He was rushed to the hospital pretty quickly." She says and I nod as I see Simon's ribs. All the bones were fine.

"Kat on the other hand..." The nurse says as she takes out her X-ray. "She severly damaged her spinal cords. She may be paralyzed for the rest of her life." The nurse says as I nod.

"She is awake right now." The nurse says and I nod as she makes us follow her. We enter a room and I see Simon and Kat sitting there.

Kat starts crying as I run over to her and the rest of the Sidemen appear at the door. They run over to Simon and Kat as Kat continues to cry.

"I love you too." I say and she sobs as I hug her. She stops crying as she pulls away from the hug.

"I love you too Josh Zerkaa." She says. I smile at her. Her voice was soft but steady. She chose her words thoughtfully.

"I love your voice..." I say and she laughs as she kisses me. Vikk comes over and she pulls away and clears her throat.

"Blue, cooking, and single." She says as me and Vikk look confused.

"When I first came you asked me my favorite color, hobby, and my status. Blue, cooking, and single." She says and Vikk nods and smiles as he hugs her.

**(Kat's POV)**

I continued to smile. I needed to pee.

"Hey I need to go to the bathroom." I say as I try and move my legs. Nothing.

I flop out of bed, and fall onto the floor. What was going on?

I see tears in Josh and the rest of the Sidemen's eyes. Simon stared from across the room. I could tell he was hiding his pain from the wound.

"Help me up!" I say as Josh helps me up, but I fall again. "What is going on?! I cant feel my legs!"

Josh starts sobbing as a nurse comes in with a wheelchair. I look at him, then her.

"No no no no no." I say as Josh sits down and cries in his hands. Tears fill my eyes. "NOOO!" I scream and the nurse is startled. Vikk and Harry walk over to me. I refuse to get up.

"I can walk. I just need some time." I say as Harry wipes his tears. Seana breaks down crying as JJ sits her down.

"Kat..." Callum starts off. "You fell off 11-"

"I know what happened!" I scream at him and he nods as I look at everyone. The nurse leaves the wheelchair and walks out.

"I-I dont want to." I say between sobs. Vikk comes over to me and hugs me as I cry into his shirt.

"I dont want to." I say as I continue to cry.

**Sad chapter. I was imagining all the Sidemen with tears in their eyes and it made me cry a bit ;-; **

**Sushi out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Did you cry last chapter? Plz dont ;-;**

**(Josh's POV)**

I got in my car and drove out of the driveway. Simon waved to me with a smile as he sat on the couch. He went through surgery, and is all good now. I was going to pick up Kat now from the hospital, since she was good.

It hurt seeing her in a wheelchair. She was always in pain and sad when I helped her in. That always hurt me hard.

I arrived and got out. I smiled at the nurses as I walked to her room. I see her sitting in the wheelchair, staring out of the window. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey." I say as I walk over to her and hug her. She was wearing some new clothes, since Vikk brought her some clothes yesterday.

We made it to the car and I helped her in. I folded the chair and put it in the back as she just stared forward.

"What troubles you?" I ask her as we start driving. Tears fill her eyes, and I start to feel guilty.

"I will never...Josh...NEVER be able to walk again..." She says and I look at her as I continue to drive. Tears fill my eyes.

We arrived at the house and I helped her into the wheelchair. We got into the house and everyone was there smiling. They all hugged her and went on with their life.

**(Kat's POV)**

I got upstairs. Somehow. I just sat in my room and sighed. I drove my wheelchair over to Josh.

"Josh." I say and he hmms as he turns his chair to me. He walks over to me and kneels down in front of me.

The voices echo in my head as I remember.

_She can do surgery. _

_She might die._

_Its a chance._

_Give her some time._

"Kat?" He asks me as I snap out of it.

"I want surgery..." I say and he looks taken aback as his eyes widen.

"I want surgery..." I repeat again.

"Kat how did you-"

"I want surgery!" I say more firmly as tears fill his eyes.

"How did you know?"

"I overheard you talking to the doctors. I know I might die but I want that chance."

Josh put his face in his hands and sighed. He looked back up at me with tears in his eyes. He grabbed my hands with his hands and held them.

"If that is what you want, it is what you'll get." He says and I nod. "Just remember that you may-"

"I want surgery." I say again and he nods as he gets up and walks out of the room.

**She is DARUDDDDEEEE! xD**

**Sorry I wont bring it up. Kinda intense moment they had there, am I right?**

**Sushi out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Surgery time! Im going through it so fast, I know!**

**Judge me!-Connor Franta ;)**

**(Kat's POV)**

I put on some sweats and a shirt and got in the car. I was scared, I had to say. But I needed this. I wanted to live again.

Yes. Being in a wheelchair isnt living. Its staying in place until someone helps you live. I dont want help. I want to live by myself.

We got to the hospital and Josh hands me over to the doctors. They put me on a stretcher and Josh walks over to me.

He plants his lips on mine and holds my cheeks with his hands. We stay like that until he pulls away. He starts to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I ask him. He looks at me with tears in his eyes.

"Home." He says as he walks away. They wheel me away, and into the surgery room.

I wouldnt blame him. I too would be too scared to stay here.

The doctors look at me as they put on their masks. They put a breathing thing on my mouth, and I feel a sharp pain in my arm. I start to feel dizzy, and my world slowly turns black.

**(Josh's POV)**

I sit there. I was worried. She had a 30% chance of dying. I didnt want that.

I get a phone call and I instantly pick up. Simon inches closer to the phone to listen in.

"Hello? Who am I speaking to?" The line asks. "Josh. Josh Zerkaa."

"Hello Josh. Kat is out of surgery now and should be awake soon. I advise not to bring a lot of people. There may have been side effects..." The woman says as Simon looks confused.

"Side effects? What side effects?" I ask as I put the phone on speaker. Vikk comes down the stairs as she sighs.

"She may have forgotten everything."

**Short chapter! Sorry!**

**Sushi out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I will try and make this chapter long. If not, then the next chapter will be long :P**

**(Kat's POV)**

I wake up and look around. I was dizzy, and thirsty.

The door busted open and some figures came in. One stroked my face.

"Kat? Do you remember me?" The familiar voice asks as I focus on him. I see Josh there and I gasp. He laughs and cries a bit and I cry with him as Vikk and Simon come in.

"She remembers me! Do you remember them?" Josh asks me as Vikk and Simon come closer.

"Umm yeah Vikk and Simon. What is going on?" I ask as Vikk chuckles.

"Uhh the nurse said you might have forgotten everything and Josh almost broke down. But of course you are fine, so he is fine too." Vikk says and I nod as Josh pulls away from the hug.

I feel a tingle in my toes as I look at them. I see Simon tickling them and I giggle as Simon smiles.

"The surgery worked!" Simon says as he stops tickling me. Josh smiles as he wipes my tears. I wipe his with a smile.

"Now lets get you home!" Josh says as he picks me up bridal style.

"Josh I can walk now...you dont have to." I say with a laugh as he shrugs.

"But I want to." He says as I blush. He kisses my cheek as he swings me around. Vikk chuckles as Simon ducks.

"Stop using her as a weapon and lets go home dammit!" Simon says in an old man voice. I laugh as we walk out of the room.

**(Josh's POV)**

I get home and carry Kat to her room. I smile as we flop on the bed. She giggles as Vikk walks by, confused.

I kiss her lips, and she smiles. I missed kissing her.

"I promise..." She says as she pulls away from the kiss. "To talk now."

She giggles as I shake my head in a disappointed way. I kiss her cheek as she giggles.

"I love you Katelynn Burnik." I say as she shakes her head.

"Uh uh uh!" She says as she taps my nose. "KAT Burnik!"

I smile at her. "You're a dork." I say as I kiss her again.

**Sorry it wasnt long! I wanted to end it here because that was cute :3**

**#Kosh amirite? :P**

**Next chapter will be long...trust me :P**

**Sushi out!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Long chapter and I want to introduce a character...a fellow YouTuber :)**

**First...try and guess. Girl YouTuber that knows the Sidemen and hangs out with them...**

**If you dont know, just wait and see :D**

**(Kat's POV)**

I wake up to Josh smiling. I push him off me as he laughs. He gets up and throws some clothes at me.

"What?" I ask in a confused and sleepy way.

"We are having a guest come over! You need to make friends!" He says as he fixes his shirt. I flop my head on my pillow and groan.

"I have you and Simon and Vikk and Seana. I dont need anyone else..." I say as I hear the door open. I look to see Tobi.

"Wow. Im not your friend? Is it because Im black?!" Tobi says as he approaches me and laughs. I shake my head.

"No all of you guys. Plus why do I need more friends?" I ask as Tobi grabs my hand and helps me out of bed.

"Because you need a girl friend that you can relate to. She is cool, trust me. Now she is coming in an hour, so get dressed." Tobi says as he hands me my clothes and I groan as I walk into the bathroom. I hear Tobi snicker.

"Psh. Girls!" Simon says as he slams the door.

The bell rings as I walk downstairs, with Josh behind me. I take his hand as I hear talking. I hear the drops of water outside.

"The rain is massive!" I hear a British voice say. I go to the front door and see a girl in a hoodie. She smiles as she takes off her hood.

"Kat? Hey Im Ashley..." She says and I smile as I hug her. I felt like she would actually be cool.

"So you girls talk...be friends. The guys will be here with pizza in a bit." Josh says as he and Harry go to the living room.

"I know you're shy. I was shy, but now Im not. All you have to do is answer questions. Sound good?" Ashley asks and I nod as we walk upstairs and to my room. "Love the room."

"Kat please talk..." Josh says as he closes the door. I sigh.

"Hey Ashley." I say with a smile. Why was I being so shy?

"So you with Josh, right?" Ashley asks and I nod and she smiles. "Im a single lady!"

I laugh as we continue to talk and get to know each other. She met Vikk through their friend, Mitch, and talked. Vikk introduced her to the Sidemen and they all became friends. She also has a YouTube channel called AshleyMarieeGaming.

"So you play Minecraft?" I ask and she nods. "I dont play any games. Sorry."

She shrugs with a laugh as the door opens.

"Pizza is here." Simon says as he leaves. I get up with Ashley and look at her. She was blushing.

"Do you like Simon?" I ask her as we make our way downstairs. She looks at me, then down as she nods. I squeal as she blushes even more and the guys look at us funny.

"You okay?" JJ asks and I nod as Seana sits by him. I sit in between Josh and Ashley, who sat next to Simon. I kept looking over at her and blushing.

I need to set them up.

**(Simon's POV)**

I was sitting playing Fifa with Vikk as Kat came downstairs. I spotted Ashley at the top of the stairs, waving her arms, trying to stop Kat.

"Simon may I talk to you?" Kat asks and I nod as Vikk pauses the game. We walk to the kitchen as she hops on the counter.

"Do you like Ashley?" She asks me as I blush. She looks at me and smiles. "I guess that is a yes?"

"But she doesnt like me. We're just friends." I respond with thinking. She laughs.

"Dude she likes you. Ask her out!" Kat says as she walks out. I look at her, confused as she walks out. Then I smile as I walk back to the living room. I just might.

**Long chapter? I guess? I dont know anymore!**

**That was AshleyMarieeGaming. Look her up if you dont know who she is. She and Simon might make a cute couple actually. I dont know!**

**Lets ship it...**

**#Ashmon?! YES! ASHMON! :D**

**Sushi out!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Long chapter! Like really long because you guys are amazing :D**

**Lets get some Ashmon in, shall we?**

**And some Kosh things also... ;)**

**(Ashley's POV)**

I heard thunder go off and I sigh. I hate thunder.

"I guess you're staying over tonight!" Seana says with a smile as I nod. All of us were here. "So FIFA?"

We all gathered around the TV. I sat next to Kat as we just went on her phone and played Doodle Jump together. She doesnt have any social networking things at all. No Facebook, Instagram, YouTube, Snapchat. Nothing.

I dont blame her. She doesnt need it. She hates all that and how people know your life from the tip of their fingers. Its kinda creepy, I had to agree. But I had my YouTube, and that is that.

"Give me yo numba!" She says with a laugh as we exchange numbers. Simon looks at me, smiles, then turns back to the game as Kat smiles at me and pokes my cheek. I playfully push her as she laughs.

"NIGGA!" JJ screams as the power goes out. I sigh as everyone laughs.

"JJ you cursed us all!" Seana screams as I turn on my phone flashlight. Everyone with iPhones do that. Android sucks.

"We need candles and such..." I say as Harry runs to the kitchen and takes out a bunch of candles. We light them all and return to the living room as thunder strikes. Kat holds on to Josh. She wasnt even afraid...

I looked at her and smiled in a "i know what you're doing" way. She rolled her eyes with a smile as I sat next to Josh.

"We dont have wifi or anything. And no boardgames. Truth or dare anyone?" Ethan asks as we all sit either on the couch or on pillows on the carpetted ground.

"Okay I start. Josh truth or dare?" Ethan says as Josh picks dare. Ethan rubs his chin before smiling. "Make out with Kat."

**(Kat's POV)**

"Make out with Kat." Ethan says. Wow he sucks. Thats easy, since me and Josh do that often. But never in the dark(if you know what I mean).

Josh leans in and our lips go in sync. I smile as Ethan laughs and turns away.

"Stop-no-dont." Ethan says in between laughs. "Its good."

"Get a room!" Simon says. I look at him and tilt my head.

"Get a room with Ashley!" I say as both of them blush. Ethan looks at him, and puts a hand over his heart.

"Emon Simon! EMON!" Ethan screams with a laugh. I facepalm as Ashley buries her face in Vikk's chest. I just really embarrassed her. I bet I lost a friend, or two.

Vikk strokes her head and laughs as she just stays there and Tobi leans in to Ethan's ear and whispers something. Ethan's mouth widens as both he and Tobi erupt in laughter and look at Vikk and Ashley. I look confused as Ashley puts her head up. She was done blushing.

"What did you guys say?" Josh asks as he puts and arm around me. I look at his lips. I sounded like a whore, but I really wanted to be making out with him right now. His lips tasted like chocolate, maybe since he had chocolate milk earlier.

"Ashley be sucking on some d tonight!" Tobi says between laughs as Ashley sits up and Vikk glares at Tobi and Ethan. They make sex signs as Vikk facepalms and Ashley just runs out of the room and goes to the kitchen.

"Fucking hell..." Vikk says as he and Simon get up. I follow as Josh lets go of me and we run to the kitchen.

**(Ashley's POV)**

I lay down on the counter. I know I shouldnt be because they eat here. I start to get off when Vikk comes in, followed by Simon and Kat. Actually, my 3 favorite people in this house.

"Its okay. We never use the counter for actual food, just lay down." Simon says as I lay back down. Vikk hops onto the counter as Tobi and Ethan come in, looking guilty.

"We didnt know you would take it seriously. I mean you know how we are..." Tobi says as he fixes his hat.

"Its not that. Its memories..." I say as it flashes back into my head. I never mentioned it to anyone of my viewers, and only Vikk knows. Along with a...person.

Vikk's eyes widen as he understands. Tears fill my eyes as Vikk hugs me. I cry into his shirt as he hugs me. The rest stand at the doorway, confused.

**(Vikk's POV)**

**(DISCLAIMER: The following story is not true! It is not true! Idk how they actually met)**

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey fuck off!" I say as Jordan laughs. He hands me back my lunch. I dont know why I hung out with these douches. All they did was use me for my fame.

High school sucked shit. At least I was a Junior, and I only had 1 more year left until I could graduate. I started YouTube, and was growing, but had no friends, except for my Skype ones, like Mitch and JJ, but neither went to the school.

Sergio grabs my lunch and throws it away, and him and his girlfriend, Freya, laugh. I roll my eyes as I grab my backpack.

"Im going to the bathroom..." I say as they laugh. Pricks.

I walk to the restroom and open the door. I go to a stall and it was closed. I hear muffling and crying as I unzip my pants and do my business.

"HELP!" I hear someone say. I zip my pants back up and look around. I look at the closed door and kneel down. I see a pair of black male Converse, and some grey girl Vans.

"HEY!" I scream as the door opens. I notice Lyole, the main leader of the "group" Im "in." Another girl falls down. She had brown hair and a sweater with jeans on. Lyole looks at me and punches me in the face.

"STOP!" The girl screams as Lyole punches her in the face. She falls to the ground, and I get up. I spot her with a bloody nose as she lays on the ground. I ready my fist and punch him as the door opens. I feel a pair of hands grab me as I get held back. Lyole punches me a few times and they drop me onto the girl. She oofs as I fall on her and Lyole picks her up and carries her to the bathroom. I feel a pair of hands pick me up as I get dragged out of the bathroom.

"Stay away!" Lyole screams at me as I see Ashley on the floor in the bathroom.

"Ashley is going to be sucking on some d today!" Sergio says as the door closes. I wouldnt let this happen. Indian mode activated.

I tripped Jordan and he fell. I tripped Sergio, who fell on top of Jordan. I rolled out of the way and kicked both of them before running into the bathroom. I spotted Lyole pushing Ashley down, and she had tears in her eyes. I ran behind him and jumped on his back. He struggled and started leaning. Ashley crawled back, away from us and stands up.

"FUCK YOU!" She screams as she kicks Lyole's balls, and he falls to the ground. I fall with him, but me on top. He screams in pain as Ashley collapses on the ground.

"Shit." I say as I run over to her. I pick her up bridal style and run out of the bathroom.

That was the first time I was ever suspended. And when I had my first friend in school.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

She stops crying, but I continue to hold her. Tobi and Ethan say sorry once more, as Kat walks out with them. I bet she was going to scream at them.

"Vikk can I talk to her alone?" Simon asks and I nod as I let go of her hand, and hop off the counter. I walk out of the kitchen, and of course see Kat yelling at them.

**(Simon's POV)**

**(Now would be an amazing time to play Staring into the Sun by Lovehaus)**

I felt bad for her. I never knew about this past of hers before. It made me want to love her more. I wasnt going to pressure her into anything, like that prick, Lyole.

"Ashley?" I ask as she buries her face in her sweater. I help her sit as she sits right in front of me. I look into her eyes as she nods.

"Yeah?" She asks, wiping tears away. I look at her. She was so beautiful.

I lean in, quickly, and kiss her. She didnt resist, and she put her arms around my neck, and I put mine around her waist. We were in sync. Our lips moved together.

I jumped onto the counter right next to her as we continued to kiss. We were just laying on the counter, kissing.

Her lips tasted like chapstick. The strawberry kind. I liked it.

She finally pulled away and breathed. I looked at her and smiled. I wasnt going to hurt her like Lyole or any of her boyfriends in the past. I was going to be different, and I knew it.

"I wont hurt you." I say as she looks at me, confused.

"I wont be like Lyole or Dean or any of your past boyfriends. They were all pricks. I promise I will be different. Will you give me a chance?" I ask and she looks at me and nods.

"Yes. If you are asking if I would be your girlfriend, then yes." She says as we kiss again. I love her so much. Even if we just started dating.

**ADORABLE I KNOW! I really want to do a #Ashmon FF next! Maybe I will...**

**Sushi out!**


	27. Chapter 27

**ASHMON is so adorable! You have to agree 3 Best ship ever! More than Mashley or Merome or Adesa or Skylox! ASHMON FOR LIFE!**

**Could you guys actually make some fanart of that scene I just did with Ashmon and them kissing. It was practically her on the counter, and him by her knees. Please make Ashmon fanart happen and tag me in it (for Instagram)**

**Also another long chapter :D with drama!**

**(Ashley's POV)**

Maybe it was too early to say, but I loved him. I truly did.

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before we walked into the living room. We werent going to tell anyone just yet. I sat down back again next to Simon and Vikk. Kat looked at me and smiled the "i know what you did" smile as I blushed and looked down. Just then, the power went back on.

We look at the time. It wasalready 11, and it was still raining outside.

"Im going to sleep!" Seana says as she and the rest of the lot went upstairs to their rooms. Kat winked at me before she walked upstairs with Josh. I stayed downstairs with Simon.

"You can take the bed." Simon says as we walk upstairs, hand in hand. I shake my head.

"No. You take it. I take the couch." I say. He didnt deserve to sleep on the couch. He was too amazing.

"Well Im not letting my _beautiful _girlfriend sleep on the couch!" Simon says, saying the beautiful a bit louder. I blush as I walk to Kat's room, where she was snuggled with Josh.

"Can I borrow a tshirt or something?" I ask her and she nods as I look through her clothes. I grab a random basketball short and a tshirt. I change into it and thank her as I leave them to hold hands. I walked to Simon's room, where he was in bed, on his phone.

I went to the bed and layed down. He instantly got up, but I grabbed his boxers and they snapped at him as he laughed.

"Umm what why?" He asks as I ruffle his hair.

"Sleep with me. Im cold..." I say. I sound like such a whore to him. Thankfully, he did lay back down. I was truly cold.

He hugged me, and I instantly felt warm. I smiled as I slowly closed my eyes. After ten minutes of my eyes closed, I felt a soft kiss on my head.

"Sweet dreams." Simon whispers and I smile as I snuggle in his chest. I knew already, he was going to be different.

**(Kat's POV)**

I wake up in Josh's arms to screaming. I get up and Josh snuggles back up. He looked so cute.

I opened the door and heard more screaming. It sounded like Vikk. I walk to where the screaming was. Simon's room.

"YOU JUST GO ON AND SLEEP WITH HER?" Vikk screams as I open the door. I spot Ashley in bed and Simon standing by it. Vikk was next to him.

"VIKK its okay! Calm down!" I say but he ignores me. I walk over to them and try to stop them.

"Well if you would stop being such a prick!" Simon says as Vikk raises his fist.

"STOP!" I scream as I feel a blow to my face and a scream. I fall to the ground as blood trickles down my cheek.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Josh screams as I see him march into the room. I hear fighting and I see Josh punch Vikk in the nose as Ashley gets up.

Then I black out.

**(Simon's POV)**

I lay there smiling. Ashley was snuggled in my chest as the door opened to reveal Vikk. He looked at me with his eyes wide as I get up and walk over to him.

"I can explain..." I say as he starts screaming.

"YOU HEARD HER FUCKING STORY!" Vikk says as we scream back and forth at each other.

"IM SORRY WE ARE DATING!"

"YOU PRICK! SHE IS GIVING YOU A CHANCE DONT SCREW IT UP!"

"I wont! I love her!" I say as Ashley looks at me. That was the first time I said that out loud.

"You LOVE her?! You just started dating!" Vikk screams.

"Yeah I know that!" I scream back.

"You just go on and sleep with her?!" Vikk screams as Kat walks in. She starts screaming but we continue to scream at each other.

"Im trying to be kind but you arent cooperating!" Vikk says.

"WELL IF YOU WOULD STOP BEING SUCH A PRICK!" I scream as Vikk raises his fist, aimed for me. Kat gets in the way, and he punches her as she falls to the ground. Ashley screams as Josh appears in the doorway.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Josh screams as he charges in and punches Vikk. Ashley runs out of bed and pushes Josh away.

"STOP!" She screams as I pull Josh away. Vikk collapses on the ground as the rest of the Sidemen appear the the doorway. Harry and Ethan rush over to a bleeding Vikk. His lip was busted, and his nose was bleeding.

I calm Josh down as Seana stomps over. He looks at her as she slaps him. Josh takes it, and doesnt fight back. Tobi finally pulls her away as she continues to fight. Ashley and JJ run over to Kat and help her up.

"Kat needs to go the hospital." Ashley says as Vikk and her get carried out. Vikk needed attention too. I was the last out the door and I look back at Josh. He stood in the middle of the room, and he made his way to the door. I stop him.

"Nuh uh! You stay here and stop being a dick!" I say as he looks at me with tears in his eyes. I slam the door on his face and walk out.

**(Josh's POV)**

I stood there, crying. What did I do? I saw Vikk punch Kat and I went to help her. Maybe I took it too far. Vikk is my best friend, and he is small. Kat and him are the same in strength and size. It was like me beating up Kat.

I instantly felt bad and angry at the same time, at myself. I walked over to Simon's bed and grabbed his pillow. I started punching it to let the anger out.

I kept punching it, but soon I slowed down and started crying. I put my face in the pillow as I hear footsteps.

"They are both fine. Its not your fault..." I hear Tobi. He sits on the bed as I look at him. He shakes his head in a "please dont" way.

"Dont cry, man." Tobi says as I wipe my tears. I just hurt my girlfriend and best friend. Why wouldnt I cry?

"They are on their way home right now..." Tobi says and I nod. Its only been a hour.

"When Vikk gets home, remember to apol-"

"I know." I say, interrupting him. "I already feel guilty. Of course I will."

Tobi nods and gets up. He helps me up as I hear the door open. I walk downstairs and run to Vikk. I hug him and he hugs back.

"Im sorry. I was being a prick. I just saw you hit Kat and I overreacted. I didnt think that maybe it was an accident..." I say and I see Kat smile. Ashley walks over to Simon, quickly, and they hold hands. Vikk sees, and just sighs into his hand and closes his eyes and nod.

"I was a dick too, Simon. Sorry. Im just protective of her..." Vikk says as he and Simon hug it out.

"So do you really love her?" I ask as Simon looks at Ashley, then Kat.

"Yes. And you?" Simon asks as Kat walks away, and I follow her.

Yes. Yes I do.

**Accidental fighting happens often, right? .-.**

**Sushi out!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Im hoping for this to be a long chapter...I dont even know what to write for it. But trust me...in 5 minutes(a few seconds for you) the story will pop in my mind :P**

**(Kat's POV)**

**(I got something and the idea only took 30 seconds to create :P)**

I woke up this time to snuggling with Josh. No screaming. Yes...

I sit up and look at Josh's chest. He was shirtless, because that is how he always sleeps. Damn he has abs.

I get up and walk downstairs and make myself some waffles. I ate them as Ashley walked downstairs. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Why up so early?" I ask her.

"Might ask you the same thing." She says as she takes a yogurt from the fridge.

"I have work. Its only for 3 hours today though. Breakfast rush...and my friend wants me to take his shift." I say. Aaron and his girlfriend had their three year anniversary today. How cute.

"What about you?" I ask as Ashley shrugs.

"Couldnt sleep." Ashley says as she throws the yogurt box away. I nod as I grab my purse and sigh. I check over my clothes. White blouse, black pants, black flats, red suspenders. Looking good.

I wave goodbye to Ashley as I close the door.

**(Ashley's POV)**

I returned back to bed and layed down next to a shirtless Simon. He was so cute when he slept.

"Thank you." Simon says with a smile and I blush as he puts his arm around my shoulder. "I heard you by the way."

Dammit. I got on my phone and went and looked through Twitter and all my other things. I look at my phone to see a text from my ex-friend Taylor.

_Hey Ash :P_

"Want to do a collab video of Omegle?" Simon asks me and I nod as we get dressed. I put on a FNAF shirt and little cat ears and sat next to him.

"Hey guys! Simon here and Im with my new girlfriend, Ashley, or AshleyMarieeGaming and we will be doing some Omegle!" Simon says as we log on and go through people. I decide to text Taylor back.

_A: Yes?_

A girl screams from the screen and smiles as she sees us both.

_T: Why did we stop talking? :3_

_A: You were a bitch to me and cheated on me with my bf thats y_

I sigh as we switch to the next person. I saw it as Lachlan.

"Hey Lachlan! A little Omegle?" I ask and he nods as Simon smiles.

"I saw your tweet and I thought why not. Hey Simon." Lachlan says as Simon smiles at him.

_T: Im sorry for that anyway I have a ?_

_A: What do you want? -.-_

Lachlan switches to the next person as we finish up our video. "Thats going on tonight."

_T: How old are you and Kat again? :P_

_A: Why do u ask? -_-_

I kiss Simon goodbye as he gets up. He walks downstairs to the kitchen to get some food.

_T: Bc last time I checked...you and Kat were both 17. A bit too young, dont you agree? :)_

I looked at my phone, then up at Simon as he walked in with two cups of Pepsi. He sees the worried expression on my face and sets the cups down and walks over to me.

"Whats wrong?" He asks me as he gets on his knees. I look at him as I lock my phone.

"Me and Kat are only 17..."

Simon's eyes instantly grow as he realises what he has done. I look at the computer.

_Video Uploaded!_

"Fuck..." Simon mutters as he gets up and runs out of the room.

**Why is Simon so scared? If you study law, you will know. If not, wait until next chapter :)**

**Sushi out!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I added the whole underage thing into thr story because I can. If you want to date someone, and you are underage, think before you tell him/her anything. So far, my best friend(who shall not be named) is dating someone 18 and they are good :P**

**By the way, the story is at the end of October right now...so yeah :)**

**(Kat's POV)**

"So how long have you guys been in a relationship?" The lawyer asks me as I sigh. I was on the stand. Josh and Simon sat below, looking at me.

"I have been in a relationship with Josh for 2 months. Ashley and Simon have been together for 2 weeks." I respond and the jury nods.

"Has Josh tried to do anything sexual to you? Such as sex?" The lawyer asks. I look at him.

"No and I dont expect him to because he is a great guy. And may you please let us go because I just want to go home and-"

"Silence!" The jury says, which scares me and throws me off track. I have never been in court before. Especially for something like this.

"I call recess." She says and I nod as I come down from the stand and walk over to Josh. I just wanted to hug him.

"Sorry no can do." The lawyer says as I look at him, confused. He pushes me away from Josh as I see the hurt in his eyes.

"Just a hug wont hurt." I say as he glares at me then nods. I run to Josh and he hugs me as I hug him. We hold onto our hug.

"I wont let anything happen. Taylor can go screw herself." I say and he nods as we get seperated. Vikk takes my hand as Simon and Josh get dragged away. Ashley is almost in tears.

"Stupid fucking laws." She mutters under her breath between cries. I nod as we walk outside.

**(Josh's POV)**

God. I just want her to turn 18.

I walk with Simon as I get stopped. I look up and gasp.

"Hello Josh. Simon." My dad stands there. I gulp as Simon looks at me. I see our parents behind my dad and Simon sighs.

"May I talk to them?" My dad asks and my lawyer nods as my dad leads us to our parents. My mom embraces me with a hug.

"I thought you guys were in America." I say as my parents nod.

"We heard about what happened and we came here. Oh honey." My mom says as she hugs Simon. Simon's parents hug me as we pull away.

"Who did it?" Simon's mom asks. Taylor.

"She sounds like a bitch already!" Simon's dad says as my mom slaps his shoulder. He shrugs and laughs. He always knew how to brighten the day.

"Watch. It will all be over today!" My mom says and I nod. My aunt was a lawyer, and so was my uncle. My mom was an expert on this, even though she was a librarian.

"Lets go back in." Simon says as we say goodbye to our parents.

**(Ashley's POV)**

We sit back down and I fix my skirt as the jury comes in. She looks at me and Kat and smiles.

"I have come to the conclusion!" She screams. I take Kat's hand and squeeze it.

"Not guilty!" She says and I look over at Taylor who glares at me. She walks out of the building, with her lawyers chasing after her.

Stupid bitch.

Trix are for kids.

**Okay so I need halp so ANYONE WHO IS MORMON PLEASE READ ON. I have a boyfriend(I write fanfiction because its fun) and we went on our 1st date 2 days ago(Wednsday). His parents said that they wont let him go another date unless they meet me. Now, Ive been raised with manners and everything but his parents are full on Mormon people and I dont know how to act and think and stuff and I might be going to his house so yeah Im scared. **

**MORMONS! HOW DO I ACT? WHAT DO I WEAR? WHAT DO I SAY?!**

**HALP!**

**Sushi out!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Im hanging out with Evelyn again today. I havent talked to Avalon in a month ;-; I dont know whats wrong...**

**Now we go back home! :D**

**(Kat's POV)**

I lay on the couch with Josh, smiling. Nobody could arrest us for loving each other.

"Stupid hoe." Josh mutters as Kim trips. Yes. Kim Kardashian.

Me and Josh were different from other couples. We stood quiet, and observed from afar. We liked reality tv shows so we can talk about how stupid the people are.

"Im gonna go get some water." I say as I get up and walk to the kitchen. I spot Simon and Ashley making out on the counter.

"Oh get a room!" I say as I grab a water bottle and walk back out to a laughing Josh. I hand him a bottle as he laughs at me.

"Shut up." I say as he continues to laugh. I slap his belly and he looks at me.

"No. Bad." He says and I laugh as I snuggle with him.

**(Josh's POV)**

"Hey there. Maybe you should actually get a room." Ashley says to me as I wake up. I was sleeping on the couch, Kat under my arms. Ashley laughs as I smell eggs and bacon.

I shake Kat as she gets up and grumbles. We go to the kitchen to see a cooking Seana. I look over at Vikk.

"You need a girlfriend." I say as he shrugs. I needed to set him up with someone.

"Violet!" I say as he looks confused, then blushes. He looks down as I smile.

"Who is Violet?" Kat asks as she puts plates around the counter.

"A girl he liked in high school. He kept in touch, and they like each other..." Ashley says as Vikk blushes and walks out of the room.

"AWWW! Is little Vikky bwushing?" JJ says.

"Shut the fuck up." Vikk says as JJ laughs and returns to the kitchen. Simon insantly takes out his phone.

"She is coming over for lunch. I just told her to." Simon says with a laugh as he puts his phone away. Vikk's gonna get a bae.

**(Vikk's POV)**

I walk downstairs to hear the door knock. I go to the door and open it to see somebody I would never see.

"Hey Vikk!" Violet says as she hugs me. She looked the same since high school. It has been 2 years. Maybe a few months since I've seen her.

She had black hair with purple streaks. She had her same dark blue eyes and was the same height as me. She wore jeans and a Green Day shirt. Her bangs hung in front of her left eye as she smiled.

"H-hey." I say. Dammit I was nervous. Maybe since I have liked her since 9th grade. She was just so...different.

"Come on in!" I hear Josh say from behind. They hug and I feel a bit jealous. Josh winks at me as Ashley and Violet hug. Seana says hi, since they have met twice before. Kat walks in, confused as she looks at Violet.

"You must be Violet? Im Kat, Josh's girlfriend and Vikk's cousin." Kat introduces herself as she and Violet smile at each other. We decide to all go to the kitchen and just hang out and talk. Apparently, after high school, Violet went to college and studied music and is now a teacher. Pretty cool, I had to agree.

"Vikk here is still doing YouTube." Josh says and I nod as she smiles.

"I know. Im subbed to him..." Violet says quietly. I smile as I hear the doorbell go off. Kat walks out as Harry, Tobi, and Ethan walk in.

"Oh hey Violet!" Tobi says as she hugs everyone.

"Lets go out to the back! I have some new soccer tricks to show you guys." Harry says as he runs outside. We all follow behind as I sit on the grass. Violet comes and sits next to me.

"I thought you played soccer." Violet says as she crosses her legs and we watch Harry dribble the ball to JJ.

"I did. I just dont want to play..." I say as Ashley runs by.

"He doesnt want to embarrass himself!" She screams as she becomes ref. They start a whole game as Kat and Seana cheer them on.

"He loves you!" Simon runs by as I blush. Violet also blushes as she gets up. She brushes her hair out of the way and sticks her hand out.

"I need to talk to you..." She says and I nod as I get up. Ethan wolf whistles as we walk into the living room. She stands and so do I.

"Okay so I still like you. I have all these years." She says, plainly. I look at her, dumbfounded.

"And I dont want this to ruin our-"

I cut her off by smashing my lips into hers. Her hands, that were in the air, flop down slowly as she kisses me back. Not what I was expecting.

She pulls away. I had to agree. It was amazing. That was the first time I actually kissed her, and not in a dare.

"I guess Vikk isnt single anymore!" Tobi screams as I see him looking through the window. Violet blushes as she looks down. We were close to each other. I give her a peck on the cheeks as I take her hand and we walk back out.

**Okay so far we have #Kosh #Ashmon and...**

**#Vit :D**

**Sushi out!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Lets skip to almost December because I can :P**

**Also, Im okay with these cusswords, but I dont know about you. Thing is, they cuss a lot, and Im trying to make this story as realistic as possible to how they act and talk :P sorry!**

**(Vikk's POV)**

"Oh Christmas tree. Oh Christmas tree. I hate Christianity..." JJ sings as I open my mouth.

"NAH NAH NAH JJ STOP NO!" I scream at him between chuckles. He laughs as we continue to put up the tree.

"So many Christians will hate on you!" Harry says as he records us.

"Im sorry Im Atheist!" JJ screams as Seana comes in with apple cider. Yum.

She hands me and JJ cups as Harry looks hurt. "Where is my cup?"

"You arent doing anything and holding a camera doesnt count!" Seana says as she walks back in as I sip on my cider.

"Oh Christmas tree. Oh Christmas-" JJ sings again.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I hear Simon scream from upstairs as I snort cider out of my nose. I laugh as I let go of the tree.

"VIKK FUCK HOLD THE TREE!" JJ screams at me as I run back to the tree but it was too late.

"Guys what do you want for-" Kat says as she walks down the stairs, right in front of the tree as it falls. I scream as I run at her and tackle her away from the tree. She yelps as she drops her phone.

"FUCKING VIKK!" She screams as JJ helps me up and Harry laughs as he continues recording. I help Kat up.

"You arent getting any presents!" Kat says as she walks into the kitchen.

"I WAS PUTTING UP THE FUCKING TREE!" I scream as Seana snorts from the kitchen. I look back and see Harry drinking my cider. He gulps it down.

"Merry Christmas fuckface." Harry says with a laugh as he and JJ put the tree back up.

**(Kat's POV)**

"Shut the hell up JJ!" Tobi says. I was stuck with these fuckfaces for Christmas shopping. We were the only ones left that didnt buy anything.

"Christmas is in like 2 weeks and Im atheist!" JJ screams as we walk into a hat store. Me, Tobi and JJ all get Vikk different hats. A wolf one, panda one, and a grumpy cat one.

We still needed to get Violet and Josh a present. I barely knew Violet, but JJ and Tobi still asked me what she would like. "You're a girl. Arent you?"

I nod as we walk into a jewelry store. I look and see a black and green beanie. I toss it to Tobi as he catches it. I look more and toss JJ a _Sleeping with Sirens _wristband.

"She loves Deathnote." Tobi says as we check out the presents. We walk into Hot Topic and I spot the anime section. I buy a Deathnote iPhone case with an apple on it.

"We still need Josh." JJ says as I look confused.

"You know. You're boyfriend for like 5 months?!" Tobi screams as I nod. I knew that.

The mall starts playing Paradise Circus by Massive Attack and I smile.

"Oh where, the devil makes us sail..." I sing/say as Tobi jams out, even though it is kinda a slow song. JJ just walks with us as we walk to Bed, Bath and Beyond.

I look and see Josh's favorite soap. Strawberry sensation. I take 10 and check them out as JJ and Tobi walk over to me.

"Why are you getting Josh soap?" Tobi asks as JJ tries a perfume. He laughed.

"I smell like Jesus." JJ says.

"I thought you werent Christian..." I say as his smile fades and he just stares at me. I slowly walk out. I knew Josh would love the soap.

Tobi and JJ buy Josh a soccer shirt and new cleats as we walk out of the mall. I was tired.

"Piggy back ride!" I say as I scream and jump on Tobi. Thankfully, he catches me as we run to the car, with JJ walking behind us.

Tobi pulls on the handle as JJ laughs. He approaches us. "I have the key."

"RUN!" I scream as Tobi starts running and JJ just dies of laughter. He trips and we both fall as JJ runs over to us.

"Shit man!" Tobi says as JJ laughs at him. My knee was scraped, and Tobi's elbow was bloody.

"Seana will fix you up at home. Lets go you doofuses." JJ says as we walk back to the car.

**Funny chapter :P Im sorry if you're Christian and Im offending you by this ;-;**

**Sushi out!**


	32. Chapter 32

**OH CHRISTMAS TREE OH CHRISTMAS TREE OH HOW I LOVE YOU CHRISTMAS TREE!**

**December is a lot for me. I have three of my best friend's birthdays(Evelyn and Avalon are two of them if you know them), Hannukkah(yes Im Jewish) and Christmas(and also Christian).**

**(Kat's POV)**

Today was the 20th, meaning Christmas was in a few days. My birthday was also coming up in February, and Ashley's in March. Josh's was in April so that just went along.

"Where are we going?!" Ashley asks as I clap my hands. She laughs as I shrug. We were driving who knows where.

My work just ended and it was only 5, so we wanted to go somewhere. We quickly decided on Little Caesers.

"Cheese bread, please!" I say and Ashley laughs as she gets us cheese bread. We sit down and wait for them to make it. I grab a soda and so does Ashley and we pay for it.

The bread is finished and we walk out and go back to Ashley's car, which was an awesome white Mercedes x5. We start eating as we jam out to music.

We finish, and were full. The cheese bread is amazing and I was full. So was Ashley.

She starts up the car as we drive back home. I hear screaming from the inside as Ashley stops the car and we walk inside to see the guys playing Fifa.

"Im gonna stay for a bit then go home. Okay?" Ashley whispers to me and I nod as I walk upstairs, and she goes to the table tennis room.

I go to my room and sit on the computer as I hear a knock. I look up to see Josh as he walks in. He smiles and hugs me.

"Hey how was work?" He asks me and I smile. It was always okay.

"Date? Tonight?" Josh asks me as I sigh.

"I just had pizza and I wont be able to eat all day. No restaurant but we can go somewhere else." I say and he nods.

"Then we have a Netflix date!" Josh says and I smile as I nod. He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out to the screaming guys.

**(Josh's POV)**

I sit on the couch and flip through the movies and decide on Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Seemed okay.

Kat smiled as she sat down. She was wearing pajamas. Soon, she would be wearing the bunny onesie I got her.

I put my arm around her and we watched as she snuggled in my chest. Violet walked by smiling. She had an apartment a few blocks from here, but I am pretty sure she is gonna sell it and stay in Vikk's room. Seana and JJ already were sleeping together. Simon and I were going to ask Ashley and Kat when they turn 18, since we cant right now.

I loved Steve, by the end of the movie. He was adorable. We started to get up as Violet and Vikk sat on the couch. They turned on Deathnote and started watching.

"Why are you rewatching Deathnote?" I ask Vikk as he and Violet smile.

"Because its the best show ever!" Violet answers as they watch. They were cute together, I had to agree.

Me and Kat walked upstairs and she smiles as we flop on the bed. Just a bit. Just 2 months.

**The next chapter will be Christmas, just saying :P**

**Sushi out!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I always listen to my same exact playlist when writing. I am actually going to give you my songs in the playlist at the end of this chapter, so you can listen to some awesome music that gives me inspiration :)**

**You might recognize some of them :D**

**(Kat's POV)**

I wake up to screaming coming from JJ. I walk downstairs to see JJ opening up a present. I thought he hated Christmas.

"I do." He answers as I see a new pair of headphones from Vikk. "But I love presents!"

I laugh as we continue to open our presents. I get a onesie from Josh and he loved my present. I get some new cooking supplies and a cooking book. I smile. I love cooking.

We continue to talk and open our presents, with thank yous every now and then. I get up and go to the kitchen. Ashley walks up behind me. We were the best at cooking.

"Im going to make cookies!" I say and she nods as I get the dough and she gets some sugar and dyed food color. I smile as I shape the cookies.

**(Josh's POV)**

Kat and Ashley wouldnt let us in the kitchen. The whole house could smell the amazing cookies, and we were all hungry. The door finally opened and out came Ashley and Kat, each with two full plates of cookies. They put it on the table and we all dug in as she brought out cider and milk. Yum.

"You are an amazing cook." I say and she smiles as she takes a bite out of my cookie. She leans her head on my shoulder as we watch JJ and Harry fight over a cookie.

"So lets watch some movies!" Ethan screams as we all bring the cookies and drinks to the couch and sit and Tobi puts on the Nightmare Before Christmas because we can.

"I love this movie." Tobi says and I nod as I hear a thud on the window. I see a branch covered with snow on the ground. That scared the crap out of me.

Once we finished watching that movie, we continued to watch movies like Snow Buddies, The Dictator, The Grinch that Stole Christmas, and Doctor Who Christmas special.

I put my arm around Kat as we snuggled together, her in her onesie.

Soon enough, I fell asleep, with a sleeping Kat next to me.

**Sorry for the short chapter for Christmas. I didnt have any plans for it, so I just wrote whatever. Now for that playlist!**

**-Dance of the Pixies by Machinima Sound(ASFJerome's intro)**  
><strong>-Im Alive by Bourke and Vegas(NoahCraftFTW's intro)<strong>  
><strong>-Bad Pitched by Insan3lik3(Ssundee's intro)<strong>  
><strong>-Razor Sharp by Pegboard Nerds and Tristam(HuskyMudkipz's intro)<strong>  
><strong>-Blue Groove Deluxe(Gizzy14Gazza's intro)<strong>  
><strong>-Moondust by Jaymes Young(MY FAV SONG AND THE #MEROME SONG)<strong>  
><strong>-Gettin' Live by Griz(mlgHwnt's outro)<strong>  
><strong>-Get Hyper by KSI(EYYY :D)<strong>  
><strong>-Paradise Circus by Massive Attack(ALSO ONE OF MY FAVS)<strong>  
><strong>-Warriors by Imagine Dragons(AMAZING SONG ONE OF MY FAVS 1010)**  
><strong>-Red Vs Blue by RoosterTeeth<strong>  
><strong>-A New Home by $aturn(MunchinBrotato's intro)<strong>  
><strong>-Bolshie Goroda by B2(RUSSIAN SONG BUT MY FAV AND BETTER THAN MOONDUST)<strong>  
><strong>-Deathnote Ending 2<strong>  
><strong>-The Hanging Tree by Jennifer Lawrence(awesome movie btw)<strong>  
><strong>-Staring into the Sun by Lovehaus<strong>  
><strong>-Dance to It by Tut Tut Child(Bashurverse's Intro)<strong>  
><strong>-Sick Bubblegum by Skrillex(ZexyZek's intro)<strong>

**My 5 favorite are Moondust, Bolshie Gororda, Paradise Circus, Warriors, Deathnote ending 2!**

**Go check it out, if you want...that is... :P**

**Sushi out!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I found out about something like the second it was posted, but I only remembered it now...**

**SkyDoesMinecraft is going to be a father...**

**Yes the king of Minecraft who screams BUDDER nonstop is a father. His girlfriend, who he proposed to 2 months ago, is 6 weeks pregnant, and they are going to the doctors today. **

**Im like you YouTube news person thingy...**

**MunchingBrotato is getting a tattoo this week! And Kalel Kitten, Smosh Anthony's ex-fiance, now has a boyfriend?!**

**Now we continue on...**

**(Kat's POV)**

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Violet screams. It wasnt even New Years night yet. It was only 4. We were setting up for a big party. All of the Sidemen and friends. Vikk said he had two of his friends and their girlfriends coming over and were arriving on a plane in 30 minutes.

"Anyone wanna come pick up the boys?" Vikk screams. Might as well meet them. Apparently everyone knew about the two guys. I didnt even remember their names. Even Violet knew because she watched their YouTube channel. CanadianBacon and AFKJerome or something like that. I didnt even know.

We arrive at the airport. Why did I even tag along to meet people I didnt know? Might as well meet them.

Two girls and two guys come out and hug Vikk. I just stand there awkwardly and smile.

A boy with brown short mowhawk kinda like hair and brown eyes walks up to me and smiles. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes walks behind him.

"Im Mitch and this is my girlfriend, Jessica. I guess you're Kat?" Mitch asks and I nod with a smile. The other couple comes up behind them.

One of them had dark brown hair and a bit of a beard. He wore a cap and his hand was conjoined with a short girl. She had whiteish blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Alanna and Jerome." Vikk says and I nod as we get in the car. They turned on music and I figured out that Mitch was _BajanCanadan _and Jerome was _ASFJerome_.

"I thought you were BaconCanadian." I say from the front seat as Jessica looks at Mitch and laughs. He fake cries.

"BACON!" Jerome screams. I knew why the Sidemen were friends with them. Mitch was really calm, along with Jessica. Alanna was sweet, and Jerome was crazy and all over the place.

We finally arrived and everyone hugged it out. It was already 5:30, and we all started getting settled. Jerome and Alanna decided to take the couch bed, while Mitch and Jessica got my bed. I was going to stay with Josh.

I figured out by 6, that they were awesome. Sadly, they were going to leave in 5 days. I was going to miss them.

"Everybody go get dressed for whatever! Harry and Ethan are coming soon!" JJ says as we all run to our rooms and get ready. I put on a black and blue dress with black flats and curl my hair. I add a bit of mascara and blue eyeliner as the bell rings. I run downstairs as me and Alanna crash into each other. She wore a black dress with black eyeliner and her hair was straightened.

I opened the door to see Harry, Ethan, and Callum. I let them in. They were dressed pretty nice. I smiled as everyone started to come down.

"We still need Cal, Ali, Tobi and-" Ashley says as the bell rings. I walk over and open it up to see a tall boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled as Vikk walks up to me.

"Hey Gary, come on in!" Josh says as we invite him in. What?

"Gary this is Kat. Kat. Garry." Vikk introduces us. I smile as we hug. He seemed really kind.

"Gary!" Ashley says as she runs over and hugs him. Simon looks jealous, but then instantly turns normal as Ashley runs back to him.

I got to find out that he lives in Cambridge. Literally 7 blocks away from Ashley. He also has a YouTube channel. GizzyGazza.

**(Josh's POV)**

It was already 8 as everyone came in. We were all here, and decided to start getting food. Kat was sad that she didnt cook the meal, but it wouldve been too much for her. I let her make the desserts, and she was in the kitchen having fun.

"What is she doing in there?" Gary asks me as I hear a bang from in there, then the fridge door close. I shrug.

"Dessert." I respond with a smile. I call a Meditteranean place and order lots of kabob and rice and all that good stuff.

"Order lots!" Mitch says as Jessica slurps. Okay then.

I go to the kitchen to see Kat just sitting on the counter and scooping up batter and eating it. I walk over to her and she smiles as she lets me lick the batter. Tasted like vanilla.

"Thats the cake over there." Kat says as she points to the oven. I spotted the cake, and a batch of cupcakes. She also pointed to the fridge and I opened it. There were cups of jello and pudding. Man this girl outdid herself.

"You did amazing." I say as I walk over to her and kiss her. Ethan walks in on us and looks in the fridge as I stop kissing her. She bites her lip and laughs as she looks down.

"Sorry. Leave you to it." He says as he walks out with the cider. She laughs.

"Well then." She says as we continue what we were doing.

**(Vikk's POV)**

We gathered around the table and started eating. It was almost orgasmic. The rice especially was awesome.

Violet dug into the hummus and smiled. She made herself some shwarma and ate it. I laughed at her as she blushed.

"Same old Violet." Simon says as he drinks his soda. She blushes once more as we continue to eat. Seana gets up and turns on the TV as we watch the New Years show. Only 1 hour left.

We talked and finished eating and by then it was already 10 minutes until New Years. Wow the year went by fast. Literally 6 months ago, Kat came here and it has been 5 months that Josh and her were dating.

I held Violet's hand as we watched the TV. 5 minutes left.

The announcers were just talking, and so were we as we just stared at the screen. I heard the beeping of my watch, meaning one minute left.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND NEW YEARS!" JJ screams and I laugh as we all gather around the TV.

10. 9. 8. 7. 6.

I smiled as I leaned into Violet and kissed her.

3.2.1.

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

I pulled away and we all cheered. The start of a new year. And it was with my favorite people.

What could be better?

**Nice way to end the chapter :P I really wanted to add Benja, Bacca and #JizzyGarry in this xD**

**Sushi out!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry for now posting yesterday, I had to go somewhere and didnt come home until 10, when I fell asleep :P**

**Lets skip a bit to almost Kat's birthday in February :)**

**(Kat's POV)**

The bell rung and I walked downstairs to see Mackenzie. She and Harry started dating a few days after New Years.

She had blonde hair and green eyes. She was studying at the college to be an athlete. She loved sports, especially futbol. I met her twice before, and both times, she was playing futbol with Harry. They were quite adorable together.

I let her in as she held a ball. She smiled as she bounced it on the wall. This girl was into her sports. I smiled as Harry came in and kissed her. We still needed Ethan and Tobi to get a girlfriend, then we would all be good. Callum had a girlfriend, but she was in Germany right now for work. Calfreezy was also single. Alia had a girlfriend, but I've never met her.

So Ethan, Callux and Tobi. Then we would also be the fantastic Sidegirls.

Josh walked downstairs as Mackenzie and Harry went to the backyard. Ashley and Simon were also there. Ashley isnt a sports person, but she plays every now and then.

"Hey." Josh says and I smile. "We're going to the dome tomorrow. Wanna come and watch?"

I nod with a smile. I will make sure to wear something orange to represent his GTA car color. All the girls were coming too, Im sure.

"Okay then. Remember. Team Orange!" Josh cheers and I laugh as I go to the kitchen. The kitchen was practically my home. Both in work and the house.

I was practically the chef of the house. The other had jobs of some sorts. I never asked what, but I didnt care about being chef because I loved it.

Ashley's phone goes off as she looks at it. She walks inside to me and smiles as she starts talking. "Yes?"

"I'll be right there." Ashley says as she waves bye to Simon and runs off.

"Where are you going?" I ask Ashley as she takes my arm and I put on some flip flops.

"My sister." She replies as we run out of the house.

**(Ashley's POV)**

I knock on the door and see my parents. I smile at them and they smile at Kat as we walk in. I go to my her room and hear crying. I knock on the door and open it.

"Hey girly." I say as I walk over to her. She was on the bed. I sit by her and hug her. She nuzzles her face into my chest.

"He cheated with Brittney." Tara says. I instantly hate her. That bitch.

I remember about Kat and wipe Tara's tears away as Kat walks over to her. "What happened?"

I bet she was really confused on who this is and why she was sad.

"This is my twin, Tara." I say and Kat nods.

"I could tell. You guys are the exact same. Except Tara, you dont dye your hair like your sister over here." Kat says as I touch my blue and black hair. Tara laughs.

"Yeah she goes crazy. Fucking rainbow over here." Tara says as I glare at her and she laughs and sniffles. "It was my boyfriend."

"What happened?" I ask her. "With Tarrence?"

"He has been sleeping with Brittney for like a month. That son of a bitch. It doesnt matter anymore." Tara says. Tarrence and Tara have been dating for 9 months. I knew it was a big deal.

"Well do you want me to go scream at Brittney?" I ask as she shakes her head.

"She never even knew that I was with him. Its not her fault. She slapped him and stomped out after." Tara says. He deserved it.

"Do you wanna hang out with the guys? Maybe Tobi?" I ask as she blushes. She has known the guys for as long as me. She liked Tobi when she first saw him. I liked Simon when I first saw him, so that worked.

"Yeah sure." She responds, normal. I knew she was really happy inside.

"Im Kat. Josh's girlfriend, by the way." Kat says with a laugh as they smile at each other. I walk to the car and tell my parents that she can hang with us for a while and my parents were okay with it, as long as I bring her home tonight.

It was only 3, and we returned to the house and I was greeted by Vikk and Violet kissing. Tara laughs as Vikk smiles at her. Violet and Tara say hi and talk a bit as I go to the kitchen and see a sweaty Simon, Harry, and Mackenzie.

"Get off my counter!" Kat screams as she pushes Mackenzie off. She laughs as they get off and go upstairs to take showers.

"Dont take showers together!" Vikk screams behind them as Mackenzie blushes.

**Im gonna try and get all the Sidemen some girlfriends! Ethan is left :)**

**#Tabi? Lets see...**

**Sushi out!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hmmm...I thought of something! :D**

**(Kat's POV)**

I groaned as I woke up. Josh stood there, shirtless. I smiled as I got up and walked to him. He turned around, still shirtless as he kissed me. Damn he was hot.

"Ah!" He says in a quiet voice. "Im naked..."

I laugh as I walk to the bathroom and get ready. We were going to Thorpe park today. I was pretty excited since I've been there only once before. I loved it.

I got ready and we all piled into the car. This time, Josh wasnt shirtless. Poop.

Tara and Ashley and Mack were also here. All the Sidemen were going. Me and Tara were the only ones that decided to stay out of their YouTube lives. Josh and Tobi recorded, and me and Tara just walked away and let them record. Ashley and Mack, however, were all for it and didnt really care.

"Aww whats wrong?" Tobi asks Tara as he puts his arm around her. She blushes as we explain. Josh stops recording and walks over to me. I spot Vikk with his GoPro as him and Violet get in line. She also hated the camera, but if Vikk wanted to take a video with her, she agreed.

We got on some random blue ride and it wasnt really scary. We went on many rides and Vikk recorded with his GoPro. He even recorded as we made our way to a pizza stand.

"So we are getting some-what kind?" Vikk asks as Tobi mumbles for him. "Cheese pizza."

"Could you not, mate?" Mack asks as he hits her face with the camera. They laugh as Harry brings over the pizza.

"Lets get devouring!" JJ says as Vikk stops recording and we start eating like animals.

"Prizza!" Vikk says with a laugh as he drinks his soda.

**(Josh's POV)**

We go around a bit more, and we started to get bored and tired. I walked around, as we were going to the exit. I wasnt even tired.

I look over to see a sleepy Kat, trudging around. "Want help?"

She shrugs, then nods as I walk over to her. I pick her up bridal style as she snuggles on my neck. She was so cute and light.

We get to the car and I sit her down and sit next to her. She leans her head on me and I smile as we drive home with quiet music. I could hear Vikk and Violet listening with earphones to what sounded like screamo. What?

"Kashino natoni wa so! Kisana watira ne yiwa to!" It said then more screamo. I poked Vikk as he took his earphones out.

"Whats with the screamo music?" I ask him as Violet smiles.

"Its the Deathnote theme. The 3rd theme. Its the best." Violet whispers as Kat continues to silently snore.

We finally arrive and I pick her up. I go upstairs and carry her to bed. She instantly snuggles up with the blanket and closes her eyes.

I kiss her forehead. "Goodnight."

**Thorpe park! I wanna go sometime...**

**Sushi out!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry for not posting this yesterday. I played Last of Us all day afterschool and forgot about this Im so sorry. Then my wifi went poop and then the site wasn't letting me on and it was already 11 PM so I was like screw it and I posted today so yeah...**

**Time skip to Kat's bday :P**

**(Kat's POV)**

"Happy birthday!" Is all I hear as I walk into the kitchen. I smile as Josh walks up to me and kisses my forehead.

"Happy 18th." He says and I smile as I side hug him. A Sideman needs a Sidehug.

I look at the counter to see eggs with toast, a muffin and orange juice. Wow they outdid themselves.

"So eat!" Ethan says with a laugh as we all eat. It was amazing.

"So the...plan..." Simon says. "For today is..."

"Bowling and party!" Josh says with a smile as he waves his hands around. I laugh as I go upstairs to get ready.

I put on a blue jumper, white jeans and blue Converse. I go downstairs and meet up with everyone as we go to the car.

**(Josh's POV)**

We arrived and I helped Kat out as we went to the building. I got shoes for her and me as I set up a game. The teams were:

Me and Kat. Harry and Mackenzie. Simon and Ashley. Tara and Tobi. Vikk and Violet. JJ and Seana. And Ethan and his new girly friend.

Her name was Amber. She had long, brown hair and hispter glasses. She loved reading and all that stuff. She wore jeans, a Harry Potter tshirt and black Vans.

**(Kat'S POV)**

There was Mackenzie the athlete. Violet the band fangirl. Ashley the anime freak. Tara the gamer. Seana the fashionista. Amber the nerd. And of course, me, the cooking freak.

"Lets go!" Amber says. She and Ethan have only dated for a week, so they dont really kiss yet. I bet he will try to at the end of this date thing.

We got to know Amber more. "She is definitly in the Sidegirls group." Mack says.

"Sidegirls group?" Harry asks, confused as Mack nods.

"I just created it. We have you guys, the Sidemen, and there are us, the Sidegirls!" She responds. Sidegirls...I like the name.

We start bowling, and of course, Mack was amazing at it. She beat all of us. Excuse me...she and HARRY beat all of us.

"Sucks to suck!" Harry says with his tongue out. I laugh at him as we return our shoes and go outside. We get in the car and drive back to the house. Simon comes outside and drags me with him to his car.

"Whhhaaaat?" I groan as I hold the 'a' and sit in the passanger seat.

"I need to take you somewhere while they set up the party!" Simon says and I nod as we drive silently to a park. He parks, gets out, and we both get out and go a little hill.

"My mum always brought me out here." Simon says and I nod with a smile. We sit down on the hill and lay down. We stare up at the sky, which was slowly turning dark.

"Kat?" Simon asks and I nod as I look at him. I see his face, close to mine. He leans in and kisses me, then quickly pulls away with a smile.

"Thank god..." He mutters as I wipe my lips.

"Thank god what?!" I scream back at him as he wipes his lips.

"I liked you but now I proved that I dont." He says as I look at him. He shrugs as I slap him. He holds his cheek and ahhs.

"I deserved that. Sorry." He says with a laugh and I chuckle and let it go**(CANT HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!) **as Simon gets a text.

"Well I can take you back now. You can tell Josh..." Simon says and I nod with a laugh as we get in the car.

**(Simon's POV)**

We arrived at the house, to see it packed with people. I noticed a lot that I recognized, but some I have never seen in my life. I hold Kat's hand as we make our way to the kitchen where Josh was. Kat looks and smiles and talks to him normally.

"Seriously?" I ask Kat as she glares at me. "I kissed Kat."

Josh stops mid sentence and looks me dead in the eye. He nods.

"Okay. Why?" Josh asks, calm. I knew he would be like this. Kat sighs as I explain and Josh nods with a smile.

"Thats okay! Now lets party!" Josh says as he takes Kat and goes to the living room. I turn and look at Ashley.

"Sorry. I love you, though, you know?" I ask and she nods, but continues to look down. I kiss her lips as she finally takes my hand. I continue to kiss her, and she backs into the fridge as our kiss became more forceful. I pulled away, not wanting to scare her.

"Did I scare you?" I ask her as she bites her lip. She shakes her head with a laugh as I lean in a kiss her, this time, softly.

**ASHMON LOLOLOLOL!**

**Im gonna end it here and let the party continue on in the next chapter :P**

**Why? Because why not and I need to change out of my school clothes before my parents come in .-.**

**Sushi out!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Lets partay more and get some drama in! ;D**

**(Kat's POV)**

I smiled as I walked around with Violet. Me and her decided not to drink. The rest were all drinking. We went through the crowd, looking for our drunk boyfriends.

I found Vikk, who was pretty drunk. He walked over to Violet and kissed her. "Gday mate!" He says to Violet as she blushes. I laugh as I leave her. I need to find Josh.

I hear screaming in the backyard, so I push past all the people and go to the back. "You bastard!" I hear Josh say. I open the backdoor and see a bunch of drunk people gathered around Josh and some other drunk blonde boy. I see Josh punch the boy as he falls.

"JOSH!" I scream as I try to run to them. I spot Simon on the ground with a bloody nose. I feel hands on my waist as I get pulled away. A hand covers my mouth as I try to scream.

I see Simon get up and Josh kick him. He was out of his mind.

Simon fell on the ground and gripped his stomach. I get dragged back into the house and get picked up. I see Violet on the couch with Vikk. I scream at her, but she couldnt hear over the music. She finally looks up at me, and so does an almost sober Vikk. Both shoot up as they disappear. I hear a door open, and Im put inside a room.

I notice it to be Simon's room. My kidnapper throws me on the bed as I look at him. It was Gary. He seemed very drunk. Oh god.

"Hey..." He says, wobbly. I finally get to speak, just as the door handle jiggles.

"OPEN UP!" Vikk screams. The door was locked. Gary leaned in to me and smiled as he kissed me softly.

Oh god.

**(Violet's POV)**

I hear screaming downstairs. Vikk runs downstairs with me. He runs through the crowd as we both go outside. I spot Simon on the ground, bleeding out of his nose. Josh was kicking him.

"JOSH!" I scream at him as me and Vikk runs at him. Vikk tackles him mid-kick as I go over to Simon. He was clutching his stomach. His lip was busted and he had a bloody nose. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. Ashley and Cal finally came to their senses and helped with Josh.

Vikk nodded at me as I dealt with the situation. I noticed him climb a tree and he looked in Simon's window. He opened it and jumped in.

**(Vikk's POV)**

I was afraid of heights, but I needed to save Kat. I opened the window and army rolled in like a badass. I see Gary and Kat just talking as Kat looks at me, confused.

"Umm Vikk Im fine but why did you just roll into the room?" She asks. I thought she was in trouble. I was so confused.

I looked at Gary and he just looked at the ground as Kat looked at me. I nod as I hear screaming outside. I look out, and so does Kat and Gary, to see Josh and JJ fighting.

**(Kat's POV)**

"Im sorry I didnt mean to." Gary says as he pulls away from the kiss. He wasnt drunk at all.

"I just needed to get over you and that helped. I wont ever do that again because you have Josh." Gary says and I nod.

"I broke up with my girlfriend a year ago. We were engaged and she just left me for another man. I wasnt able to like any girl since and you were the first." Gary says as I look at him and nod. I hug him just as Vikk rolls in?

I hear screaming outside and I look to see JJ and Josh fighting. I see a bloody Simon as I ran down the stairs and out the door. I went over to a drunk Josh and slapped him. He was just about to punch me when Vikk comes out of nowhere and puts his hand in front of Josh's fist. He pushes Josh back with a large force.

"DONT TOUCH HER!" Vikk screams as Josh falls to the ground. His nose was bloody. When did that happen? I see Ethan and Tobi carry Simon in to the kitchen to get him fixed up. I walk over to Josh, on the ground.

"Party is over!" Mack screams as she escorts everyone out. Josh stays on the ground as I sit beside him. Everyone leaves except for JJ and Vikk. I look at them as Josh starts to cry. I nod at them as they leave me and Josh outside, alone.

He sobs into the ground as he cries. "Im a reck. All I do is hurt people."

"No Josh. You were just drunk. It happens." I say as I hug him. He pulls away from me.

"I dont deserve you. I punched Simon and tried to punch you. You should be with someone better." Josh says. What was he saying?

"Oh snap out of it!" I say as I take his face. I turn it to mine as I kiss him. He kisses back as he leans on me in the grass. I gasp.

"What?" Josh asks, worried. He gets off me and helps me up. I smile.

"Im 18." I say to him as he smiles. I look at him and nod.

He takes my hand as we run upstairs, and to his room. He pushes me onto the bed as he climbs on top of me. He starts slowly kissing my neck and stomach. This was happening.

I can finally be with him.

**No smut because Im not that type of person. I am an innocent person(not really) and I enjoy not writing SMUT if thats okay with you guys :P**

**Sushi out!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Music jam going on again :)**

**Put some boobs in the thumbnail bitch...put some boobs in the thumbnail bitch...**

**(Kat's POV)**

I woke up to a sleeping Josh beside me. I smile as I get up and walk downstairs and to the kitchen. JJ, Ethan, Simon and Vikk were also there. JJ and Ethan laughed.

"You guys were loud." Ethan says with a laugh as I blush. Vikk and Simon, with eyes wide open, stared at Ethan and JJ, then me.

"YOU WHAT?!" Simon screamed as he and Vikk run upstairs. Josh wakes up and looks at Simon with guilt.

"Life happens Vikk! Why are you so uptight? You and Violet do it all the time and Simon you will too with Ashley!" I scream at them as they stop in their tracks. They sigh and nod.

Simon walks up to Josh, and slaps him, hard. "Thats for yesterday."

"I deserve it. Truce?" Josh asks as Simon nods. No more getting drunk for this household.

**(Josh's POV)**

We got up and I smiled as everyone came out and downstairs. I didnt know what we were going to do today. Me and Vikk planned a double date with Violet and Kat, but that was later, at 5. It was only 1 right now. Yes, we slept that long.

We ate and just sat around and played games. I was bored.

I hope Kat liked her gift. **(If you know what I mean ;))**

**(Kat's POV)**

Ashley helped me and Violet dress for our date. I dressed in a simple blue and black sundress, even if it was March. Violet put on some black jeans and a purple tshirt. We looked good.

"Go get em!" Ashley says as she pushes us out the door. I laugh as we walk to Josh's car. Vikk and Josh were rocking some jeans and tshirt. I laughed as they helped us into the backseat, and we drove to the park where me and Josh went last time.

Josh pulled up onto the grass, right by the tree we sat under. I smiled as he opened the trunk and he set up some soft blankets. He helped me up and Violet sat next to me.

They started setting up a picnic as me and Violet laughed and watched. They finished and we sat down. PB and J sandwiches. Apple juice boxes. Hersheys. Yum.

"So romantic, I know..." Vikk says as he sits next to Violet and we start eating. It was an amazing view, and with the people I love.

My phone rings and I sigh as I answer it. Unknown number but whatever.

"Hello?" I ask as I hear silence. "Hello Katelynn."

I listen closesly to the phone. Who was this person and how did they know my name? I get up and wave to Josh as I walk on top of the hill.

"How do you know my name?" I ask. They didnt follow me as I listen.

"Katelynn Burnik. Of course I know you. You dont know me but I know you. Turn around." The voice says as I look. Behind a tree in the distance, I saw a man, around the age of Simon. He was Asian, and had black hair and glasses on,

"Who are you and what do you want?" I ask him as I look at him. He smiles.

"Its what YOU want." He says as I stand there, confused.

"Ever heard of the name..." The boy says as he stalls. "Henry Jackson?"

I think for a moment. "No. Who is it?"

"Come here to the tree." I sigh as I look at Josh and Vikk and Violet. I ran over to him. I hung up as he smiled.

"Im Akira by the way." He says and I look at him and nod as he pulls a folder out of his jacket. He hands it to me and I open it. I see a man in his 40s, walking around. The picture was taken without him knowing. A birth certificate and driver's license, along with his criminal record was attached. I look at Akira, confused.

"Who is this?" I ask him as he takes out another picture and hands it to me.

"This is Henry..." Akira says as I spot the man and a woman I recognized. "And your mother."

I stand there, looking at Akira confused as he fixed his scarf. He looked down and sighed.

"He is the man that caused your parent's death." Akira says as my eyes were now wide open and I look at the man. This is the man that caused my dad to go insane and kill my mom.

"Call me." Akira says as he walks off, leaving me staring at the picture. After 2 seconds I look up to ask him.

"Hey so how did you get...this?" I ask but he wasnt there. I look around as I hear Josh shout. He runs over to me as I quickly put the paper in my jacket.

"You okay?" Josh asks me and I nod as he takes my hand and we walk back to the date.

I will have my revenge. Except...

Nobody will know about this.

**Long chapter and bringing in a character i made myself. Akira :)**

**You will find out more about him in the future :P**

**Sushi out!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Akira is Aaron Kwok Godlike. **

**And SpeckleFish...Akira was the plot twist :P**

**(Kat's POV)**

I wake up to my phone vibrating. I see it as Unknown number and I answer it and walk to the bathroom as I get ready.

"This is Akira. Good morning." He says as I smile and brush my teeth.

"Why do you use unknown number?" I ask him as he hmms.

"Because I just want to." He says and I shrug as I get ready. I put on a black and white dress and white Vans. I go downstairs, eat, and go out the door as he hangs up.

I arrive at work and start to get ready. I heat up the ovens and start to unfreeze the vegetables as people come in. I get a Belgium waffle order and I make it. I grab the waffles and deliver them to the person. I almost drop the plate when I see who it is.

"Hey there Kat." Akira says with a smile on his face. I look at the kitchen, and see that my boss is gone, and sit down. I sigh.

"Why are you here?" I ask him as he eats the whipped cream. He reminded me of that one guy from Deathnote who always sits like a weirdo. **(L! :D)**

"I just wanted to see your cooking and protect you." Akira says as Chris waves at me to come over and I get up.

"Protect me from what?" I ask him as he smiles and pours more syrup.

"Mr Jackson of course..." He says. I want to ask more, but I get dragged back into the kitchen by Chris. I need to learn more about Akira...

Why does he know so much? Why does he need to protect me? Who is he?

**(Akira's POV)**

I watched her as she walked away and I sighed. Was I meant to do this? To destroy my family?

I slammed the table as people look at me and I stand up and walk out of the restaurant, without looking back.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_He marches in my room and looks at me with a glare. I knew what was coming, so I closed my eyes as I heard the sound of a whip. I felt a sharp pain on my cheek as I felt blood coming down._

_"You inconsiderate little shit!" My dad screamed as I wiped the tears away. Nothing helped. I had friends in school, but all were turning against me. My mom died giving birth to me. My dad lost his job and now I am starting to fail school, due to a recent breakup with my girlfriend. This all leads to the present time, where I sit there, strong._

_I wont let him know that Im weak. I am strong._

_He finished, 10 minutes later, and I went and got in the shower. I heard him slamming the door. Probably going to get drunk at he bar. He is always there. _

_I have tried calling the police on him, but they never believe me that the mayor's assistant would do this. I mean, who would?_

_I guess I was really lucky. I heard a tap on my window, as Macey appears. I smile at her as I help her into my room. She hugs me and notices the cuts on my arms._

_"Not again?" She asks and I nod. She always visited me. She was the outcome of my dad, and my dad and her mom went to court. He didnt want anything to do with Macey. So I guess she is my half sister. _

_I never knew until I brought her home one day. My dad got mad and her mom came and shit went down. We've known each other since 8th grade, and I was already a senior._

_I guess I liked Macey, but I didnt know._

_We sat on my bed and she snuggled on my chest. It might be weird to like your half sister but whatever. I didnt care. She was the only one who stayed with me during my hard times. She was the one who kept me alive._

_I heard the door slam and footsteps as Macey quickly jolts up. My room opens, just as she opens the window. My dad screams._

_"YOU WHORE! GET OUT!" My dad screams as he takes a pocket knife out of his pocket. Where did he get that?_

_Macey jumps out of the window, and I hear an oof as my dad looks but curses under his breath. I smile. She got away._

_He looked at me and took out his knife. He scratched my hands with the knife as he walked past. I guess he had his anger for the day._

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

My life was amazing. To other people, that is. Being rich and having a fortune. Who wouldnt love that?

My dad isnt the mayor anymore, but he now walks around the streets, like he owns it. He doesnt own anything. And I was going to show him...

That he didnt own me.

**I made up that story right on the spot with Macey and all so yeah sorry if it sucks :P**

**Sushi out!**


	41. Chapter 41

**This chapter has feels in the end ;-;**

**(Kat's POV)**

Today was a free day. Josh came up to me this morning and asked if I wanted to go on a date to a restaurant. I had to reject him, because I had a meeting with Akira. Akira came first in this situation, and I felt bad. I was going to make it up to Josh once all of this was done.

Akira called me and told me to come to some Chinese restaurant. I agreed and met him there. The place smelled of chicken and sauces.

"Kat?" I hear a voice say. I look behind me to see an old man. He smiled at me as he held out his hand. "Im Natoi, Akira's uncle." The man says and I nod with a smile. He leads me past a curtain to a little room for parties. I see Akira dancing there with a girl. They both laugh as the girl steps on Akira's feet.

"No. Right left left left." Akira says as she tries again, and succeeds as he twirls her. He spots me, and so does the girl. She smiles and walks away as I look back at Akira. He approaches me as I sit at a booth.

"Sorry for that. That was my cousin. School dances..." Akira says and I nod. He intertwined his fingers together and smiled as his uncle brings some food. We eat and he finally gives me some more papers. This folder was more pictures.

"I found him. He lives in Los Angeles at the moment." Akira says as he slurps on his noodles. I look at the pictures.

"He is a real estate agent." Akira says and I nod as he finishes his noodles. He looks at mine and I nod. He takes my noodles and starts eating them.

"We have to buy tickets..." I say and he smiles and nods as he hands me a plane ticket.

"Leaves tomorrow night." He says as I look at him. He takes out his ticket, then puts it back in with a smile. I get up and so does he. I hug him, and hold the hug.

"Thank you. Why do you do this?" I ask him as he sighs. He pulls away from the hug.

"He knows where the woman I love is. And I need revenge..." Akira says and I nod as we walk to the door.

"Revenge for what, if you mind me asking?" I ask him as he opens the door.

"Being my dad." Akira answers and my mouth opens to say something and I nod.

At least we were in this together.

I smiled as I walked into the living room. I spot Simon and Vikk there, playing Fifa. I smile at them as they look at me. I start to walk upstairs, but I get stopped. I turn around to see Vikk holding my waist.

"Dont you dare talk to Josh." Vikk says as I step off the stairs.

"What why what happened?" I ask him, concerned.

"Who was that guy?" I hear Josh ask. I look at the top of the stairs to see Josh there. His eyes were red from crying.

"The guy at the Chinese place." Josh asks again. Akira...

"How did you-"

"I was going to get Subway with Josh and Vikk when I saw you hugging him." Simon answers. I couldnt tell them. They would want to help. It would jeapordize everything.

"He is..." I say. I couldnt tell them his real name. "Jason."

"Why Jason over me?" Josh asks as I look at him.

"Im going on vacation with him. Just let me be." I say and Josh nods. I could see the sadness in his eyes. I hated having to do this.

Simon and Vikk glared at me as I went upstairs, past Josh and to my room. Vikk and Simon watched me as I packed up all my needed clothes for the trip. I take the bag and push past them as I run out the door and to the nearest bus stop.

I start crying. I just hurt Josh.

**Lot of things just happened here and now it gets to action and stooof :P**

**Sushi out!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Im drinking soda at the moment and Im happy :3**

**I redecorated my room and added some more Minecraft posters and it feels gooooooood :D**

**(Kat's POV)**

I roll my bag into the tile floor and look around. This motel stinked.

I spot Akira and walk up to him. He smiles and I smile back as he takes my bag. We go up the stairs and find our room and he opens it. One queen bed. Thats all.

"Im not sharing this with-" I start but he interrupts me.

"Dont worry I have a plan. Its just for one night..." He says and I nod as I place my bags down.

"Im going to get some Subway. Get comfy." Akira says as he walks out. It was the middle of May. This year went by fast.

I sat on the bed. We were at a hotel in the middle of some random neighborhood. It was cheap, so whatever.

I layed on the bed for what seemed like an hour. I went and took a shower, and by the time I was done, it was already 8. Akira has been gone for 2 1/2 hours.

The door opens and Akira walks in with a smug smile on his face. He gives me a sandwich and soda. He also hands me a Forever 21 bag.

"Here. You need to look good." Akira says as I look in the bag. He bought maybe 10 outfits of all sorts. Dresses, skirts, jumpers, shirts, and jackets.

"What is this for?" I ask as Akira walks into the bathroom. He pops his head out.

"Tomorrow." He says as he closes the door and starts the shower.

**(Josh's POV)**

She was gone. Just like that. Why did I even love her in the first place?

I still loved her, but it was hard trying to forget her. She was my life.

Vikk was pissed at her. The Sidemen comforted me but I didnt need comfort. I just wanted to be cuddling with Kat right now.

I layed in bed and just stared at the clock. It was already 2 AM. I needed sleep.

I slowly closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**(Kat's POV)**

I was awakened by Akira eating very loudly. I spotted muffins and coffee. I get up and start to eat as he hands me a dress, tights and Converse.

He helped put on some makeup, then he took the bathroom to himself. The sink was running, and thats all I knew.

I put on my dress and straighten my curly hair. The door opens to see a whole new face.

Akira's green eyes are now brown. His usual jeans and tshirt has turned into jeans and dress shirt. His black hair is now brown. He shaved off all his beard and he looked at me and smiled.

"Hello!" He says in an almost British accent. "Im Daniel Shepard."

I laugh and smile. He was unrecognizable. He went through a bunch of stuff and told me and that we were cosplaying a couple, but I didnt know where we were going.

We got in the taxi and we drove into a nice neighborhood. We got out as Akira held my hand.

"Act like we're in love." Akira mumbles as we walk to a nice house and ring the doorbell. The door opens to a man I never thought I would meet.

"Daniel! Come on in!" The man said with a smile. I smiled as I held Akira's hand. I need to act like Im in love.

"Let me give you a tour. And lovely lady, what is your name?" The man asks me. I needed a different last name.

"Katelynn. Katelynn Omeni." I reply as he shakes my hand with a smile. Tell me your name you son of a bitch.

He smiles as he opens his mouth.

"Nice to meet you Katelynn. Im Henry. Henry Jackson." He says and I smile.

I was going to have fun messing with him.

**So yeah there is that. Enjoying this yet?!**

**LOVE ME! DX**

**Sushi out!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Now we continue on with the action!**

**(Kat's POV)**

We walked around, and I agreed. It was a nice house. It was also furnished and had a normal price. Akira smiled the whole way.

"It has a kitchen, dining room, living room, bathroom, master bedroom and bathroom, and extra bedroom which is also an office." Henry said. I just wanted to kill him then and there.

"We'll take it right now and pay right now." Akira says as I look at him. What the hell was he doing? Henry just smiled and nodded.

He sat on the couch with Akira as they agreed to terms. I walked to the master bedroom and layed down on the comfy bed. Everything was so neat.

I heard the door open then close, and Akira walks in and sits next to me with crossed legs. I turn to him and sit the same way.

"We have this house for a month. That is how long we will stay here..." Akira says.

"Why are you doing all this for me? Why did you buy a house and tickets to LA for me?" I ask him as he sighs and walks out of the room. He looks in the fridge, then takes out his phone and calls someone.

I just stood there and stared at him as he hung up and smiled. "We are having pizza."

"Why are you doing this? I will live in this house with you for a month, and I deserve to know all I want about you..." I answer and he sighs and nods as we sit on the couch.

He starts from when his mom died, to his abusive dad, and Macey. Then he talks about how he also wants to kill his dad and find Macey.

"How do you have so much money?" I ask him as he laughs at that.

"I have saved up money from all my years, working at my uncle's restaurant. Also, my mom left me a trust fund for when I need it." Akira says and I nod.

"Anymore questions?" He asks. He already knew everything about me, so there is no point in him asking me.

The pizza arrives and so does a liter of Sprite. We silently eat. This house had everything. Water, electricity, and power. Akira finally clears his throat.

"I got a job." He says as I look at him with a smile. He was really serious about this whole thing.

"Where and who?" I ask as he smiles.

"My dad. But dont worry, I made a new ID and everything. Plus he trusts me, and likes me since nobody has bought this house for 2 years..." Akira says and I nod. "Plus you should get a job here somewhere too."

"Like where?" I ask as he looks at me and smiles.

**(Josh's POV)**

Its been a week almost. Simon and the rest of the gang tell me to move on, but I cant. I loved her. I knew I had to move on sometime, but I didnt want to just yet.

I decided to just go to Starbucks like a typical white girl. I loved coffee anyway. and Starbucks was the closest to our house.

I arrived and the smell of coffee filled my nose as I got in line. I ordered a caramel cappuchino and the girl smiled at me. She had blue eyes and blonde hair and constantly smiled.

**(Look up Hayden Panettiere for this girl)**

"It will be done soon. Im Hailey by the way, and you are?" Hailey asks me.

"Josh." I say with a smile and she nods as she walks off to make the coffee. I stand by the register, ready to take my coffee when it arrives.

It finally arrives and I see a phone number on the cup.

_972-0953-2746 call me :)_

I smile as I walk back to my car, but remember about Kat. Then my smile fades.

She doesnt care about me anymore, so why should I?

**Nuu Hailey is pulling them apart! But she doesnt know about Kat so...**

**Also that was a random number so dont try calling it xD**

**Sushi out!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Moar action! :P**

**(Akira's POV)**

I go in and see Kat cooking. She was always good at cooking. I sit down at a table in the corner, and Kat walks over to me with a smile.

"What would you like to eat, random stranger?" She asks with a laugh as I look through the menu. I decide on miso soup and a sushi bowl.

"My break is coming up so yeah..." Kat whispers as she takes my menu and walks off.

Its been 2 weeks since we came to LA. Kat found a job, and I still work for Henry as his assistant. I get to drive him, and I learn more about him.

Good information for later.

**(Kat's POV)**

I go on break for 15 minutes and walk over to Akira, who was drinking some soup. I smile as I sit in front of him and look at him.

"So anything on him yet?" I ask as he nods.

"I know where he lives. He has 3 daughters, all that were adopted. Another wife now..." Akira says. I feel sorry for him. He was replaced so easily.

"How did he change so much? From being an abusive asshole to adopting children?" I ask as Akira hands me a paper. Its always papers. This one was a contract.

"When he moved to LA, he was granted money if he adopted children. He adopted Renee, then Yasmine, and then Jessica." Akira says as he shows me the girls.

**(Renee: Eve Newton) (Yasmine: Alina Solopova) (Jessica: Nicole Evangeline Lilly)**

I smiled and looked at them. Renee was 7, Yasmine was 14, and Jessica was 17. I felt somewhat sorry for them for no reason.

"So what do we do?" I ask as Akira smiles. He hands me an invitation card. I look at it.

It was a party invitation by Henry to Akira and I. I look at him and smile as he smirks.

"Perfect."

**(Josh's POV)**

I cant believe it. I finally moved on from Kat. Somehow, I did. But it hurt still. Why did it hurt?

"So how was your date?" Vikk asks me as I return. Me and Hailey went to a Chinese restaurant for a first date. We just started dating, and it felt weird not being with Kat.

Vikk saw my expression and sighed. "You moved on. Thats good for you."

I nod as I go upstairs and to my room. Some of Kat's stuff was still here. Vikk took almost all of it, and put it in the garage. We werent going to throw it away. That would be just rude.

I looked at a picture of me and Kat smiling, at a movie date, on my wall. Simon came in and saw me. He sighed as he walked over and took the picture, then left.

That was good for me. I needed that.

"Thank you, Simon." I mumbled, but of course he didnt hear me.

**Aww! Poor Josh ;-;**

**Sushi out!**


	45. Chapter 45

**I want to add something in now :D dont hate me!**

**(Kat's POV)**

Akira was acting super strange. Why was that?

I ate some cereal as he just went to his room. The party was tonight, and he was excused for today. I had a shift in an hour, so I started to get ready.

I waved goodbye to him and drove to the restaurant. Akira bought a used Nissan Versa, and we just drove it around. We were getting pretty comfortable here.

And that scared me.

**(Akira's POV)**

She left for work. Thank god.

I got on Skype and called my friend, Teresa. She picked up on the first call.

"How is it going?" She asks. I smile. She was younger than me. I am 19 at the moment, and she is 15. I met her when I went to high school. Her brother was in all my classes, and she was at the dance, and saw me and her brother fight. We became good friends after. Her brother, on the other hand, hates me.

"Update?" I ask her as she looks out her window then laughs.

"Playing futbol on the street. Not safe." She says. She was my spy for the Sidemen.

She sighs as she points the camera to the window. I see Josh with Hailey and I sigh. "Kat will be devestated..."

Teresa nods then sighs as we continue to talk. She lives across the street from the guys, and she always keeps watch. I hear her brother's voice. I thought he was off in college.

"Hey...who are you Skyping?" I hear Dylan say. He looks at the camera, but it was off. I clear my throat quietly.

"Hey Dylan. Its Bobby." I say and he smiles.

"Take good care of my sister! Got that?" Dylan asks and I say yes. He walks away and the door opens then closes.

"Why is he home?" I ask Teresa. I clear my throat from doing an impression of Teresa's boyfriend, Bobby.

"Kicked out of college. Finding work now." She answers and I nod. I look at the time.

"Hey I got to go. Jackass is gonna need a ride home soon." I say and she nods as she hangs up. I put on my jacket and get in the car, right as I get a call from the jackass himself.

"Hey can I get a ride home? Im at the Riverside mall." Henry says and I mhm as I start the car and start driving.

I arrive and see him with a rose bouquet. Probably for his wife, Allison. She was sweet and kind, and didnt deserve him.

I drove him home and he smiled. "Dont forget about the party here tonight. Speaking of, I need to get ready and get the house ready!"

I wave bye to him as he goes inside his house and I drive off.

Everything was planned. All I need to finish off the day is...

To find Macey.

That rung in my head the whole ride home. And I smiled like a lunatic.

I was going to see Macey again.

**#Makira or is it too early?**

**Sushi out!**


	46. Chapter 46

**I have been looking forward to this chapter for some time. I dont know why...**

**Also, Im working on a MunchingBrotato fanfiction at the moment so submit an OC for:**  
><strong>-Kyle's GF<strong>  
><strong>-NoochM's GF<strong>  
><strong>-Tyler's "friend" (I dont want to spoil the book but it can be boygirl)**  
><strong>-Benja's GF<strong>  
><strong>-Woofless's GF<strong>

**(Kat's POV)**

Akira zips up my dress with a smile as he puts on his shoes. I nod my head as we walk out to the car. He opens the door for me and I sit and turn off the radio as he gets in.

Party time.

"Welcome everyone! Welcome!" A woman says. I see Henry put his arm around her. Must be his wife. The kids run downstairs and laugh.

"Hello Im Helen." Helen says with a smile as she walks away from us. Henry puts his arm around Akira, and they start walking and talking.

I felt the sudden erge to pee. I went up to a waiter and he pointed upstairs and I smiled as I walked upstairs.

I heard mumbling and talking of a little girl. I walk into the room and see a girl around 7 with brown hair and green eyes, just like me.

"Why arent you at the party?" I ask her as she sits and looks out the window. She wasnt even wearing any pretty clothes.

"I cant go. Daddy doesnt allow." The girl says as I walk over to her and squat down to her.

"Whats your name?" I ask her as she smiles.

"Rose. Rose Katelynn. My dad always calls me that." She says as I gasp. How could he even? How? With who?

I nodded as I got up and closed the door on the way out. I found the bathroom and locked the door. I quickly washed my face and looked in the mirror.

Why, out of all the names, would Henry name his child after me and my mother?

Why?

**(Akira's POV)**

Kat runs downstairs and gives me a look. I walk outside and she follows me and leads me to a tree. I think she found out.

"Why didnt you tell me about Rose?" She asks angry. She found out.

I tried to keep it a secret. I did further research into him and found something that she would hate. I sighed and decided to let the whole story out.

"Your mother was pregnant when she died. She gave birth to the baby, and your grandma was there to take her in. Your grandma named her Rose Katelynn, after you and your mother, and took the child. She raised Rose until Rose was 3, and she had a heart attack. Henry was the next closest thing, since he was the father." I say and she looks at me with her mouth open.

I feel a slap as she gets up and storms back into the house.

**(Kat's POV)**

I hear a knock on the door and dry my tears. I wasnt ready for this.

"Who is it?" I ask as I clear my throat. I hear a whisper, and open the door to see Rose.

"The party is over. Your boyfriend called you down." Rose says and I nod as she runs back into her room. I wash my face and fix my dress, then head downstairs.

Helen and the rest of her kids rush upstairs and to the bedroom. I stand there with Akira and Henry. "Please sit down."

We sit down as Akira starts laughing. Henry smiles as he laughs too.

"He caught on way too quick." Akira says as he ruffles up his hair. Henry puts his hands behind his back and smiles.

"Long time no see son. Did you know that this boy here is my son?" Henry asks and I nod. He looks at me with a smile.

"Now whats your name?" He asks me as I clear my throat. Tears weld in my eyes, waiting to break out. Rose looks downstairs, then runs back up.

"Im Katelynn. Katelynn Burnik." I say as his mouth opens wide. He looks to Rose, then me. "Yeah I know about her."

"Well well well. I tried at least, didnt I?" Henry says as I have a confused expression. Akira hides his face as Henry looks at both of us. "He didnt tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I ask as Akira brushes his hand through his hair.

"I tried to kill you in that god damn elevator! Akira here saved you!" Henry says as I look at him. Akira nods and then sighs,

"Thats all the secrets he has been keeping." Henry says as he gets up.

"You may go now." Henry says as I look at him, then I hear a gun cock. I look and see Akira, with his finger on a trigger.

"Go ahead! Shoot me!" Henry says with a smile as he puts his hands behind his back. Akira shoots, and the bullet hits Henry, but he laughs as I realize he has a vest.

"Silencer! Smart idea, son! Now what about Macey, hmm?" Henry asks as Akira runs up to him and tackles him.

"Where is she?" Akira asks as Henry laughs.

"Have fun." Henry says as he takes Akira's gun.

"NO!" I scream as he pulls the trigger. Blood pours out from his head. Akira gets up as Rose runs downstairs, bag in hand.

"I waited for you." She said and I nod as I run up to her and grab her hand. Akira starts the car, and we get in and drive.

Henry is dead. I have a sister. Macey is missing.

What else can happen?

**Uhh I love that chapter! Sadly, the book is slowly coming to an end! Sorry!**

**Sushi out!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Now we continue!**

**Im so excited for this chapter! AHHH! :D**

**(Kat's POV)**

We drove silently. The bags were in the trunk. Rose sat quietly in the back. Akira drove to the airport and we got out.

He got the bags as I took Rose's hand. We walked in as I reached for the passports. We gave our suitcases in and the lady smiled at us as we walked to security.

They looked at Rose's ID. I realized that we all had different last names.

"Akira Ashimon. Katelynn Burnik. Rose Jackson?" The cop asks confused.

"She is my sister and this is my friend." I answer and he looks suspicious.

"Then why do you have different last names?" He asks me then looks at Rose.

"Honey they look the same." One of the officers said as she let us through. "And have you thought about having different fathers?"

I faded everything out. All I did was keep a tight grip on Rose, and follow Akira to our gate.

"Flight 109 going to London is now boarding. Please have your tickets and boarding passes out. Thank you."

There was no going back now.

**(Akira's POV)**

We called a cab. Katelynn was shaking the whole time. She was scared.

I would be scared too. She just left her boyfriend, and a month and a half later, she comes back in the middle of nowehere saying she just killed her step dad and has a sister.

When you put it that way, I would be shitting myself.

"Why is she shaking?" Rose whispers to me. I whisper in her ear.

"She is about to see the man she left. She is afraid of what will happen next." I say as she shakes her head furiously like all 7 year olds do.

"He will just take her back and she will go to her castle." She says. I begin to shake my head, then stop. She is only 7.

Time will come.

**(Kat's POV)**

The cab pulls up to the house. Akira pushes me out of the cab as he and Rose watch. The cab driver also watches, since he understands what is going on. He kinda overheard everything we said during the ride.

I slowly walk to the door. Memories flash before me.

_Stay very quiet or they will hear you. They will think Im dating you..._

This is where Vikk smiled at me. I take out my key and open the door. I look into the kitchen.

_His face grows red. I walk out of the room with Vikk but I hear what is going on behind me._

_"Does Joshy have a crush?" I hear Simon say and I blush._

I set the keys on the counter and walk in further to the living room.

_"What a cunt!" Vikk screams at his TV as I look at Josh. He smiles as he puts his arm around me. I blush as I lean on his shoulder. He quickly kiss without anybody knowing._

I hear talking upstairs. I brisk my hand on the railing handle and slowly walk upstairs.

I hear voices. I make out the voices. Ashley. Vikk. Violet. Some other girl. Josh.

"You cant do that! Thats cheating!" I hear Josh scream with a laugh. Ashley begins laughing and then I hear screaming.

I slowly walk through the hallway and go up the other flight of stairs. The talking grows louder.

The voices were coming from Simon's room. I heard more laughing. I peek in and look. I see Josh, with a huge smile on his face.

I look into the room and see them playing cards. Uno.

They loved that game and we played it all the time. I see the girl next to Josh. I couldnt see her face, but I saw her dirty blonde hair.

She dressed exactly like me.

I see Josh lean in and kiss her cheek. I let out a squeal and everyone looks in my direction.

I quickly hide and turn around to run down the stairs when I crash into someone.

"Watch..." He says but quickly stops. "It..."

"Who is it?" Josh asks from inside. Simon continues to stare at me with eyes wide open. I could see the tears in his eyes waiting to spill out. My eyes started getting watery. I just wanted to hug him. Embrace him. He would understand.

"Stop babbling like a monkey and-" Vikk says and he stops when he sees me. Ashley gets up and looks at me from a far. So does Violet.

"Its that girl." The blonde one says.

"What girl?" Josh asks.

"The one that broke your heart!" The girl says as I quickly push past Simon and run down the stairs. Tears fill my eyes as I hear running behind me. Its the girl.

I run into the front yard and trip on the doorway. I fall onto the grass as the girl comes up to me and gets on top of me. She starts slapping me.

I couldnt see. Tears blocked my eyes.

"HAILEY STOP IT!" Josh screams as I take a look at the girl. I recognized her.

Josh pulled her off of me as I choke on my words. Akira and Rose finally run out of the taxi and run to me.

"Are you okay?" Akira asks me and I nod. I choke on my words again.

"Its-its-its..." I try and say but cough. Akira looks closely at me.

"What is it?" Akira asks me as I get up quickly and storm over to the girl. Josh stands by her side with tears in her eyes.

"MACEY!" I scream at her as she looks confused. Then her face turns pale.

"YOU'RE MACEY!" I scream once again as she looks at me. I scream once again before my voice cracks and my eyes weld up with tears.

"MACEY!"

**Macey is alive! Yes!**

**Is that awesome or what?!**

**Cliffie FTW!**

**Sushi out!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Next chapter is the end! Nuuuuu! :3**

**(Kat's POV)**

I layed my head down on the grass and closed my eyes. I hear screaming and crying. I opened my eyes to see Macey crying on Akira's chest as they lay on the ground.

"I love you." Akira says as they continue to hug and cry. I look at them and smile. Then Vikk looks at me, then Josh. He grabs my hand and pulls me up, and leads me to the kitchen.

He just stands there and taps his foot. He then rushes and hugs me and I hug back. His hug was long and soft.

"Why did you leave?" Vikk asks me. "I want the truth."

Tears weld in my eyes as I tell him the whole story. He stays silent the whole way.

"So thats what happened?" Simon says from behind me and I nod. He comes up to me and hugs me like Vikk did. I missed their hugs.

I still needed one more hug.

**(Josh's POV)**

Macey and Akira continued to hug as everyone went inside. A little girl went inside and ran into the kitchen. She leaped onto Kat as she let go of a hug with Simon.

"Whos this?" Simon asks, getting very protective.

"Lord Jesus Simon I've been gone for 2 months, not 8 years." She says and I chuckle a bit. She looks my way and puts the girl down.

"Follow me!" Simon says as he runs out of the room. The girl follows him, laughing. Vikk trails behind and soon enough it was just me and her.

**(Kat's POV)**

God I just wanted to run up to him and hug him. I held back my tears to stay strong. I couldnt seem weak. He would win.

He hates me right now. I know it. He had Macey. He didnt need me.

"I know what you're thinking." He says as I scratch my head.

"What am I thinking about then Josh?" I ask calmly as he puts his hands on the counter and puts all his weight into them.

"About how I forgot about you and dont love you anymore. How I replaced you with Macey so fast." Josh says. Right on point.

"And?" I ask him. I wasnt expecting any answer. Just a grunt. I didnt get a grunt.

He quickly leans in and kisses me. I felt something that I missed. His warm, soft lips. He puts his arms around me. I smile in my mind.

He pulls away after 20 seconds and looks at me as he blushes and backs a bit up. "Sorry."

I smile with a blush. "No problem. I missed you too."

He smiles as I look at his hand. I was waiting to hold it once again. To feel his warm chest when I fall asleep. To hold his hand in a scary movie. To kiss his lips when I was happy. To ruffle his hair when he was grumpy.

I wanted to do that. But I didnt know what we were at the moment.

"What are we?" I ask him as he smiles.

"Hopefully together." He says as we both chuckle. He slowly leans in again and kisses me. This time it was cut off by Rose running in.

"THE MONSTER IS COMING!" She screams as she runs to Josh. He picks her up and holds her as I see Vikk emerge with his Minecraft head and Simon with his zebra head.

I start laughing and so does Josh as Rose screams. Simon and Vikk laugh as they take off her heads. She starts laughing and runs up to them and hugs them.

"So who is she?" Josh asks as I laugh.

"My sister, Rose." I say as I continue to look at her. Josh wants to ask more, but he doesnt. He mutters to himself as Rose runs off.

Josh's face lightens up as he chases after her. "WAIT!"

I laugh as the rest of the gang come into the kitchen. I hug Ashley. She had a different hair color this time.

"I missed you so much!" I say to her as I hug the rest of the girls. Apparently Tobi found a new girl. Rheannon. They were cute together, and she was more of the dubstep and hip hop type of girl. Perfect for Tobi.

Josh and Rose come back, hand in hand. Vikk and Simon came with them and smiled and Vikk awwed at me. What the hell?

"Come ere!" Vikk says as I take his hand. We walk out to the kitchen and Vikk lines me up in a certain position. Why?

I realize just as Josh is lined up in his position.

This was where we first met.

"Katelynn Burnik." Josh says as he comes up to me and gets on one knee. How did I not expect this from Josh?

"Will you mar-"

"Yes." I say with a laugh as I interrupt him. He puts the ring aside and kisses me again. I smile this time.

A lot.

**YASSSSSS!**

**Prepare for the last chapter peoples!**

**Sushi out!**


	49. Last chapter!

**Last chapter guys! Dont cry pl0x!**

**Plz I fan!**

**(Kat's POV)**

Its been 6 years since Josh asked to marry me. Rose is 13 at the moment. Im 25.

Me and Josh happily live with just Rose and a new puppy. A husky I named Silver. We went to the beach one time and Ethan tried to make him surf.

All that turned out was scratches and screaming.

Everyone has a girl. Vikk is married to Violet and has been for a year. Simon is with Ashley. Tara moved to the States. Tobi found a new girl, Annelise. Ethan found a guy, Eric. Mackenzie and Harry got married just a few days ago. JJ and Seana married right after me and Josh.

Me and Josh. Well we live in London in a double house complex with Simon and Ashley and their kids. They have one girl, Tara.

Me and Josh attempted at kids, but I found out that I couldnt conceive. He was fine with that, since we already had 13 year old Rose. We had ideas of adopting, but it would have been too much for us to handle.

They quit YouTube. The Sidemen. 4 years ago.

Josh works as an executive game designer for GTA 7. Epic, I know.

Im a chef, and still work at the same restaurant, which has grown and grown.

Now back to the present.

I look around and smile. I was saying goodbye. Going to start a new in a whole new land.

Singapore.

I was offered a job at the restaurant on top of Marina Bay Sands. I accepted it, and we were moving today.

**(Look up Marina Bay Sands its epic! And look up the rooftop restaurant of it)**

Thank god the main language in Singapore was English. I could not have learned a new language in a short time.

Rose on the other hand, was amazing with languages. We taught her English when she was young. I made her take Spanish classes in elementary school, and she fell in love with different languages. She learned French in a year, and is now learning Russian. Italian is next.

I guess you could say life is good.

All I can say is that I got pretty...

Lucky.

**Short chapter but its the end! Cute little ending where it explains what happens after! I always love those books/movies/shows :3**

**February 20. Mark the date for Chess-A Supernatural FF.**

**Sushi out!**


End file.
